Waterloo in Berlin
by einbisschenfrieden
Summary: VIB Lisa und David sind ein Paar, aber sind sie auch wirklich glücklich? Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen eines Traumpaares....und plötzlich taucht Rokko wieder auf......
1. Chapter 1

**Waterloo in Berlin**

Lisa stand vor dem Spiegel und fuhr sich noch mal mit dem Lipgloss die Lippen nach. David stand ungeduldig an der Wohnungstür. Sie hätten schon vor 10 Minuten unterwegs sein müssen. „Bist Du dann bald soweit?" David erschien in der Badezimmertür. „Ja, gleich!" Lisa hatte überhaupt keine Lust zu der Präsentation dieses neuen Designers zu gehen. _Wieder ein Abend an dem ich nur rum stehen und nett aussehen darf!_ Seitdem Lisa mit David fest zusammen war, hatte sich ihr Aussehen weiter verändert. Sie trug jetzt Kontaktlinsen und ihre Haare waren leicht aufgehellt. Sie warf noch mal einen Blick in den Spiegel und ging dann zu David.

Wenig später waren sie bei der Location angekommen. Die Präsentation hatte schon begonnen und so stellten sie sich hinter das sitzende Publikum an die Seite des Catwalks.

„Klasse, jetzt haben wir deinetwegen die Hälfte der Kollektion verpasst" raunzte David Lisa an. Er stand griesgrämig, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, neben ihr und sobald der Applaus verklungen war und die Bar geöffnet hatte, war er auch schon an diese verschwunden.

_Na, toll. Wie befürchtet. Jetzt steh ich hier mal wieder alleine rum._ Lisa ging ebenfalls in den Partybereich hinüber und holte sich an der 2. Bar etwas zu trinken. Sie hatte keine Lust David zu begegnen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dachte er daran sie zu suchen, bevor er ging. Und wenn nicht dann fuhr sie eben mit dem Taxi nach hause. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Wehmütig dachte sie an die erste Zeit mit David, nachdem sie Rokko, vor der geplanten Hochzeit mit ihm, hatte sitzen lassen. David hatte ihr seine Liebe beteuert und Lisa sah sich endlich am Ziel ihrer Träume. Ein Leben mit David. Ihr Traum hatte mit der Wirklichkeit nicht viel zu tun. Schon wenige Monate nach dem Beginn ihrer Beziehung wurde David immer gleichgültiger ihr gegenüber. Sie kam sich vor wie eine Trophäe, die man nachdem man sie gewonnen hat, in einen Schrank stellt und einmal im Jahr zum abstauben herausholt. _Yvonne hatte Recht! _dachte sie während sie an ihrem Sekt nippte. _Ich war für David nur ein Spielzeug, das er besitzen wollte, aber immer nur dann, wenn der Nachbarsjunge damit spielt!_ Diese Erkenntnis tat Lisa weh, denn sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass David sie wirklich liebte.

"Aua! Passen Sie doch auf!"

Lisa war mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. War ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihre Träumerei sie in eine derartige Situation brachte. Sie saß auf dem Boden und rieb sich ihren Kopf an der Stelle, an der sie mit dem anderen kollidiert war.

"Das tut mir leid. Ist ihnen etwas passiert?"

Eine Hand wurde ihr entgegen gestreckt, um sie hochzuziehen. Sie griff danach und fühlte sich merkwürdig an etwas sehr bekanntes erinnert. Als sie aufblickte, wusste sie auch woran. Oder besser: an wen.

"Rokko..." kam es atemlos von Lisa.

"Lisa! Hallo. Schön dich wieder zu sehen", sprudelte es geradezu aus Rokko heraus. "Du siehst toll aus. Wie geht's dir denn?"

"Gut", log Lisa und hoffte, dass es dunkel genug war. Rokko hatte immer schon durch ihre Lügenversuche gesehen. "Und dir?"

"Hervorragend. Und bei Kerima? Alles im Lot?"

"Ja, unsere Präsentation ist auch bald. Vielleicht sieht man sich da wieder?"

"Ja, vielleicht. Also, ich muss leider schnell weiter. Bis dann!" Und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Lisa sah ihm noch nach. Er lief eilig zu einer jungen Frau mit schulterlangen blonden Haaren. Als er bei ihr angekommen war, gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss (_einen sanften Rokko-Kuss_) und setzte sich dann mit ihr auf eine Couch im Chill-out Bereich. Lisa konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Sie wollte aber sehen... Also reckte sie ihren Kopf, bis sie sie gefunden hatte. Vorsichtig trat sie ein paar Schritte nach vorn, achtete aber darauf, dass sie nicht gesehen wurde. Sie hielt sich im Schatten einer großen Grünpflanze auf. Von hier aus konnte sie Rokko und seine Begleiterin gut beobachten.

Sie konnte ganz genau sehen, wie Rokko eine Erdbeere nahm und sie in den Mund der Frau, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, steckte. Dabei grinste er und hatte seine Zunge leicht durch seine Zähne gesteckt. Sie lachten und die Frau schlang ihre Arme um Rokkos Hals, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Rokko küsste den Erdbeersaft weg, der ein wenig an ihrem Mundwinkel herunter gelaufen war. Wieder schloss die Frau ihre Augen und Rokko nahm eine Chilischote vom Teller. _Eine Chili... _Lisa dachte an den Abend bei Rokko zurück, als er _ihr _die Chilischote zum Probieren in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Die Kissenschlacht, die darauf gefolgt war, hatte sie auf Rokkos Bett landen lassen. Lisa musste lächeln, als sie daran dachte, wie liebevoll Rokko damals akzeptiert hatte, dass sie noch nicht bereit war, mit ihm zu schlafen. Lisa seufzte innerlich._ Ach, Rokko, ich hätte dir nie so wehtun dürfen. _

Lisa sah sich jetzt Rokkos Begleitung genauer an. _Die kenn ich doch! Oh, Gott! Das ist ja meine neue Assistentin. _Lisa hatte erst am vergangen Morgen Melanie Förster als ihre neue Assistentin eingestellt. Und genau diese Frau lag jetzt dort in Rokkos Armen.

Lisa blieb keine Zeit sich von ihrem Schock zu erholen, denn plötzlich wurde sie recht unsanft am Arm aus ihrem Beobachtungsposten gerissen. David stand vor ihr. „Versteckst Du Dich vor mir?" er hielt sie immer noch am Arm und Lisa registrierte an seinen glasigen Augen und seinem aggressiven Tonfall, dass er ziemlich betrunken war. _Nein, nicht schon wieder!_ Lisa wusste, dass sie keine gute Nacht vor sich hatte. Sie nahm David an der Hand und versuchte ihn möglichst unauffällig aus dem Raum zu bugsieren. Es war immer noch Presse anwesend und der besoffene Junior-Chef von Kerima wäre den Klatsch-Journalisten sicher eine Schlagzeile wert. Sie gingen an der Tanzfläche vorbei und David versuchte sie zu umarmen und zu den tanzenden Paaren zu drängen. „Nein, David, komm jetzt, wir gehen jetzt nach hause!" sie drängte ihn zurück. Dabei verlor David das Gleichgewicht und stieß gegen einen der Stehtische, die am Rand der Tanzfläche aufgestellt waren. Die draufstehenden Gläser fielen mit einem Riesenkrach zu Boden. Unzählige Augenpaare waren auf David und Lisa gerichtet, als Lisa ihm wieder beim aufstehen half.

Auch Rokko und seine Freundin hatten den Zwischenfall bemerkt. „Oh, das ist ja meine neue Chefin!" Melanie strahlte Rokko an. „Wie deinen neue Chefin?" er sah sie in einer Mischung aus Schock und Unglauben an. „Ja, ich hab es Dir noch nicht gesagt. Ich bin ab morgen die neue persönliche Assistentin von Lisa Plenske bei Kerima Moda." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss. Rokko reagierte nicht, sondern starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „He, Du freust Dich ja gar nicht!" Das riss Rokko aus seinen Gedanken. „Doch, Schatz! Ich freu mich wirklich für Dich!" er grinste sie an. Melanie kuschelte sich wieder an seine Brust. Über Melanies Kopf hinweg beobachtete Rokko, wie Lisa David aus dem Raum schaffte. _Tja, Lisa. So hast Du es gewollt!_ Er zog Melanie näher an sich.

Lisa hatte David endlich in den Vorraum gebracht. Nach dem Zusammenstoss mit dem Tisch hatte er sich nicht mehr allzu sehr gewehrt. Als sie ihr Jacken holte, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihre Tasche drinnen vergessen hatte. Sie setzte David auf einen Stuhl und ging noch mal in den Saal. Sie fand ihre Tasche hinter dem Blumentopf, von wo aus sie Rokko beobachtet hatte. Sie sah zu der Couch hinüber, doch die beiden waren verschwunden. Sie seufzte und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen. Als sie an der Tanzfläche vorbei kam, sah sie Rokko eng umschlungen mit Melanie tanzen. Jetzt erkannte sie auch das Lied, das die Band gerade spielte „You are so beautiful". Lisa stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie riss sich von dem Anblick der beiden los und rannte fast aus dem Saal.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit schlimmen Kopfschmerzen - dabei hatte sie auf der Party nichts getrunken. Aber ihr brummte der Schädel von den Peinlichkeiten des vergangenen Abends. _Rokko hat also wieder eine Neue. Warum ich aber ausgerechnet die wenige Stunden zuvor als meine Assistentin einstellen musste - das Schicksal ist offenbar von Göberitz mit mir in den Grunewald gezogen. Jetzt kann ich sie nicht mehr rauswerfen. Dafür bräuchte ich schon einen triftigen Grund und "Geht mit meinem Ex-Verlobten" ist wohl keiner. Ahhhh! _

Lisa wollte sich erneut in die Kissen vergraben und einfach den ganzen Tag weiterschlafen, aber mit einem schnarchenden David an ihrer Seite war das schlecht möglich. Also schwang sie sich aus dem Bett, genehmigte sich eine ausgedehnte Dusche, zog sich ihr dunkelblaues Kostüm an, steckte ihre Haare hoch und nahm schließlich ihre Tasche, um möglichst schnell aus der Villa Seidel zu verschwinden. Ihr Frühstück nahm sie schon seit einer Weile lieber bei Kerima ein.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls bei Kerima geöffnet, stürmte ihr auch schon Melanie entgegen. "Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske! Hier ist ihr Kaffee, so wie sie ihn am liebsten haben: mit viel Milch und drei Stücken Zucker!" Melanie drückte ihr den Becher in die Hand und plapperte weiter munter drauf los. "Die Aktienkurse von Kerima stehen gut, B-Style steckt aber immer noch in einem Tief. Deswegen hab ich mir auch schon eine Strategie für die neue Kollektion ausgedacht. Außerdem-"

"Frau Förster - bitte, beruhigen sie sich", versuchte Lisa möglichst freundlich ihre Assistentin zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Ich will jetzt erst mal meinen Kaffe trinken. In Ruhe. Und dann, wenn ich in meinem Büro bin, können sie gern wieder mit mir über geschäftliches reden. Bis dahin will ich nichts - wirklich nichts!- über Kerima oder B-Style hören."

"Verstehe. Croissant?" fragte Melanie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln und hielt eine Tüte vom Bäcker hoch.

"Klar. Gern", lächelte Lisa.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Catering. Die Stille, die nun zwischen den beiden herrschte, war noch unerträglicher als das Geplapper zuvor. Lisa erinnerte sich an den vergangenen Abend und hoffte, dass Melanie - und vor allem Rokko - nicht gesehen hatten, wie sich David daneben benommen hatte. _Aber natürlich haben sie es gesehen und auch gehört - David war sicher bis Warschau zu hören..._ Lisa seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker am Catering.

"Guten Morgen, Mäuschen", begrüßte Helga ihre Tochter. "Da hast du ja eine wirklich nette Assistentin ausgesucht", lächelte Helga Melanie aufmunternd zu. "Sie hat schon den Kaffee für dich besorgt, als sie noch gar nicht wissen konnte, dass du jeden Moment hier sein würdest."

"Innere Intuition! Meine Mutter sagt ja immer, dass ich schon vor jeder werdenden Mutter weiß, dass sie ein Kind bekommt...", sprudelte es wieder aus Melanie heraus. Lisa ahnte, dass sie sich hier zumindest eine sehr gesprächige Assistentin gesucht hatte. Sie riss ein Stückchen von ihrem Croissant ab und tunkte es in ihren Kaffee. Dann schob sie es sich in den Mund.

"Lisa, bist du nicht langsam zu alt zum Ditschen?" fragte Helga Plenske mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

"Zum Ditschen ist man nie zu alt. Du klingst schon wie die Seidels..."

Wieder herrschte beklemmende Stille. Zum Thema "Familie Seidel" wollte Helga lieber nichts mehr sagen. Sie wünschte sich noch immer, dass Lisa damals Rokko Kowalski geheiratet hätte. Dann müsste sie jetzt nicht in der Seidel'schen Hölle im Grunewald leben - samt einem gelangweilten und oft betrunkenen David Seidel, der leider nicht mehr wusste, dass er Lisas Vater versprochen hatte "sein Schnattchen" glücklich zu machen. Lisa nahm ihren Becher und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihr Büro. Melanie sah ihr etwas hilflos hinterher. Sollte sie hinterher? Oder lieber noch ein bisschen warten? Hilfe suchend wandte sie sich an Helga, die sie schon duzen durfte. "Sollte ich ihr jetzt folgen?" "Geh'n se mal, Kindchen. Und hier, nehmen sie der Lisa mal ein bisschen Obst mit. Sie sieht ganz blass aus."

Melanie nickte, nahm den Teller und eilte in Lisas Büro. Dort klopfte sie an und trat ein. Nervös lächelnd stand sie vor Lisas Schreibtisch und wartete, dass die etwas sagte. "Ja, stellen sie den Teller ruhig ab. Wenn sie so weit sind, können wir dann jetzt über B-Style reden."

Lisa tat es leid, dass sie so unfreundlich und mies gelaunt wirken musste, doch konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht anders. Immer wieder ging ihr die gestrige Szene durch den Kopf - immer wieder sah sie, wie sie selbst mit einem betrunkenen David von Dannen zog, während ihre Assistentin in den Armen von Rokko lag. Lisa atmete tief durch und setzte sich gerade an ihren Tisch.

"Ja, also", Melanie setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber und holte ihre Mappe hervor. "B-Style hat eine neue Kollektion. Die ist auch wirklich toll. Aber: wir müssen sie besser an unsere Zielgruppe bringen. Wir müssen nach neuen Wegen suchen, die Kollektion zu vermarkten - natürlich immer im Rahmen der finanziellen Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht sollten wir auch über neue Vertriebswege nachdenken. Und ich glaube, dass es dafür nur einen gibt, der uns helfen kann: -"

"Rokko Kowalski", kam es monoton von Lisa.

Melanie war erstaunt und überrascht.

"Ach, Sie sind mit der Arbeit von Herrn Kowalski vertraut?"

"Ja, das kann man so sagen."

"Dann wissen Sie ja, wozu er fähig ist, was er leisten kann. Ich glaube, er ist genau der Richtige, um B-Style aus dem kleinen Tief zu holen."

Lisa seufzte innerlich. Natürlich war Rokko der Richtige. Die Frage war nur: Wollte sie wieder so eng mit Rokko zusammenarbeiten? Und würde er überhaupt für sie arbeiten wollen? Immerhin: gestern war er ihr doch sehr freundlich begegnet. _Ich könnte auch Melanie die Leitung des Projekts übertragen - dann müsste ich ihn nicht so oft sehen... _

"Frau Förster, wären sie daran interessiert die Leitung im Projekt "B-Style aus der Krise holen" zu übernehmen?"

"Wirklich? Sie meinen ICH könnte... also, das wäre großartig!"

"Gut", lächelte Lisa. "Dann sind sie ab sofort vor allem dafür verantwortlich. Ich überlasse es auch ihnen, sich mit Herrn Kowalski in Kontakt zu setzen und anzufragen, ob er an der Aufgabe Interesse hätte."

"Oh, bestimmt hat er das. Er liebt schwierige Aufgaben."

_Ich weiß, _dachte Lisa. Rokko Kowalski hatte schon immer schwierige Aufgaben geliebt. Einmal hatte er sich sogar mit dem schwierigen Projekt "Lisa Plenske" beschäftigt.. Aber das war lange her.

"Gut, wenn sie dann keine Fragen mehr haben, können sie gern anfangen."

"Ja, vielen Dank noch mal für ihr Vertrauen!"

Lisa nickte und sah, wie Melanie das Büro verließ und auf ihrem Platz davor Platz nahm.


	3. Chapter 3

In einer Wohnung in Friedrichshain...

Das Telefon klingelte und Rokko Kowalski sprang über die Couchlehne, um noch rechtzeitig zum Telefon zu kommen. Er wartete den ganzen Morgen schon auf einen Anruf von einem möglichen Geschäftspartner. Seit er von Kerima "geflohen" war, hatte er nur wenige Projekte angenommen und war nun mehr als erpicht auf eine neue Aufgabe. Leider gab es neben ihm noch ein paar andere Kometen am Werbehimmel. Und da sich Rokko Kowalski für zu viele Monate aus dem Geschäft gezogen hatte, hatte er es zugegebenermaßen etwas schwierig Aufträge zu bekommen. _Aber das wird schon wieder. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich nicht bis Weihnachten wieder im Geschäft bin. _

"Kowalski, hallo?"

"Ach, Melanie. Du, hör zu, ich warte auf den Anruf von-"

"Wie bitte?"

"B-Style?"

"Ja, ja, ich weiß, was B-Style ist."

"Frau _Plenske _hat zugestimmt?"

"Okay - ich komm gleich nachher vorbei."

"Ja, ich weiß, wie ich zu Kerima komme."

Rokko legte auf. Das erste Mal seit einigen Monaten würde er wieder Kerima betreten. Er hatte die Arbeit dort vermisst. Doch jeden Tag Lisa und David glücklich vereint zu sehen - das hätte selbst Rokko Kowalski nicht geschafft, ohne daran zu Grunde zu gehen. Wenn er jetzt aber dort auftauchte, würde es keine fünf Minuten dauern, bis der Flurfunk Melanie geflüstert hätte, in welchem Verhältnis er mal zu ihrer Chefin gestanden hatte. Er musste ihr vorher davon erzählen. Er wollte sie nicht die unangenehme Lage bringen, die ein solches Geschwätz schaffen würde. Er wählte ihre Handynummer.

"Ja, Schatz, ich bin's noch mal. Können wir uns vielleicht vorher kurz zum Mittagessen treffen?"

"Danke! Bis nachher!"

Rokko saß nervös im Wolfhards. Er starrte zur Tür und drehte ungeduldig die Vase, die zur Dekoration auf dem Tisch stand, in den Händen. _Oh, Mann Kowalski! Auf was hast Du Dich da schon wieder eingelassen. _Er wusste, dass Melanie die Wahrheit erfahren musste, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er ihr es beibringen sollte.

„Hallo, Schatz!" Melanie stand vor dem Tisch und Rokko ließ die Vase aus den Händen fallen. Er konnte es gerade noch verhindern, dass sie umkippte. Er stand auf und begrüßte Melanie mit einem Kuss. „Na, wie war der erste Vormittag?" „Genial, ich hab die volle Verantwortung für die B-Style Kampagne bekommen. Und da hab ich doch gleich an Dich gedacht!" Die Erlebnisse des Morgens sprudelten nur so aus Melanie heraus. Rokko hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, denn er überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, wie er Melanie seine Beziehung zu Lisa erklären sollte.

„…sag mal, woher kennt Frau Plenske Dich eigentlich?" Melanie sah ihn fragend an. Rokko holte tief Luft. „Ja, genau deshalb wollte ich Dich ja treffen. Da gibt es was, dass Du wissen musst, bevor ich bei Kerima auftauche, denn wenn die da wissen, dass wir ein paar sind, dann erfährst Du es vom Flurfunk und das will ich nicht!" Melanie hörte ihm angespannt zu. „Also, ich hab schon mal für Kerima gearbeitet, als PR-Chef. Zuerst nur kurzfristig für das Parfum, aber danach dann fest." Er musste schlucken. „Ja, und was ist da so schlimm dran? Sie haben Dich ja wohl nicht mit Schimpf und Schande davongejagt, sonst hätte Frau Plenske Dich ja nicht selbst vorgeschlagen." „Nein, ich bin selbst gegangen, weil ich nicht mehr dort arbeiten konnte, weil ich nicht mehr mit Lisa arbeiten konnte." Melanie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Sag jetzt aber bitte nicht, dass…..?" weiter kam sie nicht. Sie sah an Rokkos Blick, dass ihre Vermutung richtig war. „Ja, Lisa und ich waren mal zusammen. Wir waren sogar verlobt, doch dann hat sie mich am Tag vor der Hochzeit wegen David Seidel sitzen lassen." Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. „So, jetzt ist es raus." Rokko griff nach Melanies Hand. Sie ließ es geschehen, doch reagierte nicht darauf. Ihr Blick war auf einen Punkt hinter Rokko gerichtet.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf. „Ich,….ich muss da erst mal drüber nachdenken." Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke. Auf halbem Weg nach draußen, drehte sie sich noch mal um. „Du hast um 14:30 Uhr einen Termin bei Herrn Petersen, zur Vertragsunterzeichnung." Danach war sie weg. Rokko drehte wieder die Vase in seinen Händen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ein paar Tage waren seitdem vergangen. Zwischen Melanie und Rokko war wieder alles okay. Der Gedanke mit Rokkos Ex-Verlobter zusammen zu arbeiten hatte Melanie anfangs etwas verwirrt und darüber hatte sie nachdenken müssen. Doch letztendlich war er ja jetzt mit ihr zusammen und daran würde auch die erneute Zusammenarbeit mit Lisa nichts ändern. Rokko hingegen beschäftigte die neue-alte Konstellation in seinem Leben. Er fasste einen Entschluss.

Melanie und Lisa standen am Catering und tranken Kaffe. Irgendwer hatte die Berliner Zeitung auf dem Tresen liegen lassen und Lisa blätterte sie halb interessiert durch. Melanie war in ein Gespräch mit Hanna über B-Style vertieft. „Oh, mein Gott!" Lisa starrte entsetzt die Zeitung an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah. In der Mitte der Zeitung war eine doppelseitige Photocollage von Rokko und Melanie. Darunter stand:

**Du bist alles für mich! Heirate mich!**

**Dein Rokko**

Vor Lisas innerem Auge stiegen Bilder von Rokko und ihr selbst auf. Wie er damals nervös vor _ihr_ gekniet hatte und wie enttäuscht er von ihrer unsensiblen Reaktion gewesen war. Rokko singend unter ihrem Fenster und schließlich der Abend auf dem Boot, an dem sie seinen Antrag angenommen hatte. Sie würde nie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen vergessen, als sie ihr Ja in den Berliner Nachthimmel gerufen hatte. Jetzt sah er Melanie mit seinen verträumten dunklen Augen so an. Lisa merkte, wie heiße Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. _Nein, nicht hier. Beruhige Dich. Es war Deine Entscheidung. Jetzt leb auch damit._ Sie schluckte die Tränen hinunter und registrierte jetzt auch, dass Melanie mittlerweile die Anzeige entdeckt hatte. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. „Ist Rokko schon da?" fragte sie in die Runde. „Äh, nein, der wollte sich heute Morgen mit dem Photografen treffen, müsste aber gleich hier sein." Hanna warf nun auch einen Blick in die Zeitung. „Oh, ist das süß!" sie strahlte Melanie an. Melanies Blick schweifte durch den Raum hinüber zu den Aufzügen. Rokko war gerade aus einer der Kabinen getreten. Sie sprang auf und rannte zu ihm hinüber. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und rief durch den ganzen Raum „Ja, ich will!" Rokko strahlte und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Das war zuviel für Lisa. Sie ging, so schnell es möglich war ohne aufzufallen, in ihr Büro. Dort verschloss sie die Tür hinter sich, rutschte daran zu Boden und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Sie weinte um sich selbst, ihre ausweglose Beziehung zu David und darüber, dass sie Rokko jetzt endgültig verloren hatte.

Nach einer Weile klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Lisa erschrak. Sollte sie sich so zu erkennen geben? Und wenn es Melanie war - oder noch schlimmer: Rokko! - dann wollte sie so, wie sie jetzt war auf keinen Fall gesehen werden.

"Moment!" rief sie noch, während sie sich aufrichtete und zu ihrem Schreibtisch lief, um nach Taschentüchern zu suchen.

"Mäuschen, ich bin's - mach doch auf."

"Ja, Mama."

Lisa fand keine Taschentücher und benutzte stattdessen ihre Hände um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Was sie nicht verbergen konnte, waren die stark geröteten Augen, die ihrer Mutter sofort auffielen, als sie die Tür öffnete. Lisa zog sie hinein und verschloss die Tür wieder schnell hinter ihr.

"Mäuschen, dich nimmt die Verlobung von Herrn Kowalski und Frau Förster doch sehr mit, nicht wahr?"

"Ach Mama... nein, dass ist es nicht. Ich bin nur etwas nervös in letzter Zeit. Der Stress. Es ist nichts weiter. Wirklich. Ich hab nur einen Anruf bekommen und musste deshalb so schnell in mein Büro - ist das sonst irgendwem aufgefallen?" fragte Lisa ganz beiläufig.

Helga sah ihre Tochter prüfend an, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

"Na ja, Herr Kowalski hat es, glaube ich, gesehen..."

"Wirklich!" kam es viel hoffnungsvoller von Lisa, als sie das gewollt hatte.

"Ja, aber der war dann ja gleich wieder umringt von allen Kollegen, die ihm gratulieren wollten. Du, Lisa, bist du sicher, dass du nicht doch noch was vom-"

"Nein! Ich bin glücklich mit David. Sehr glücklich." Lisa lächelte gequält.

"Gut. Dann kann ich dich jetzt allein lassen?" Helga sah immer noch besorgt aus.

"Klar."

Schon war Helga verschwunden. Lisas Telefon klingelte und sie nahm ab.

"Plenske?"

"Jetzt? B-Style?"

"Ähm, ja, ich bin gleich da."

Lisa legte den Hörer auf. Melanie wollte, dass Lisa als Geschäftsführerin das künftige Vorgehen für B-Style abnickte. _So ein Unfug! Das macht die nur, um mich leiden zu sehen...Ich hab ihr doch nicht umsonst die Leitung übertragen. _

Lisa blickte in den Spiegel. Ihre Augen waren schrecklich gerötet und viel zu wund, um die Kontaktlinsen im Auge zu behalten. Also nahm sie sie raus und setzte sich stattdessen ihre Brille auf. Sie richtete ihre Haare und strich ihr Kostüm glatt. Dann nahm sie die Mappe und machte sich auf den Weg in den Konferenzraum.

Als sie diesen betrat, saßen Rokko und Melanie händchenhaltend auf der einen Seite, Hannah auf der anderen. Lisa setzte sich neben Hannah und warf ein kurzes "Hallo!" in die Runde.

"Frau Plenske", nickte Rokko ihr zu. _Frau Plenske? Sind wir also wieder beim Sie? _

"Frau Plenske, ist alles in Ordnung?" wollte Melanie besorgt wissen.

"Ja, alles bestens. Heuschnupfen", meinte Lisa, zeigte auf ihre roten Augen und versuchte ein Lächeln.

"Im März?" fragte Rokko.

"Ja, auch im März gibt es Schnittblumen."

"Natürlich."

_Natürlich weiß er genau, dass ich keinen Heuschnupfen habe... Lisa, in was hast du dich da nur wieder verrannt?_

"Also, worum geht's?"

"Ja, Herr Kowalski", begann Melanie und sah verliebt zu Rokko, der ihren Blick ebenso erwiderte, "hat ein, wie wir finden, großartiges Konzept erarbeitet."

"Dafür ist er ja auch engagiert worden. Also?"

"Es geht vor allem darum, dass USP zu vergrößern."

"USP?" Hannah hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach.

"Unique Selling Point", kam es wie aus einem Munde von Lisa und Rokko. Sie sahen sich an, aber Rokko wandte den Blick wieder ab, um fortzufahren.

"Wir müssen uns die Frage stellen: wie erreichen wir, dass B-Style aus den Köpfen der Menschen nicht mehr wegzudenken ist?"

Dann begann Rokko Strukturen auf das Whiteboard zu zeichnen, bunte Zettel anzuordnen und verschiedene Wortfelder miteinander zu verknüpfen. Lisa konnte sehen, dass er voll in seinem Element war. Er war wieder im Begriff, sie von seinen Ideen zu begeistern. Lisa seufzte innerlich. _Kaum da, schon bringt er wieder Schwung in den Laden. Ach, Rokko..._ Dann rüttelte sie sich selbst wach und setzte sich gerade in ihren Stuhl.

"Ja, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind ihre Ideen in etwa zwei Jahre alt, Herr Kowalski."

_Uh, das war schnippischer als geplant..._

"Sicher werden sie aber auch wissen, Frau Plenske, dass man die Ideen damals nicht umgesetzt hat."

"Es gab andere, wichtigere Aufgabenfelder!"

Rokko sah ihr direkt in die Augen und hielt ihrem Blick stand, so dass Lisa eine Gänsehaut bekam.

"Ich weiß. Aber heute gibt es bei weitem mehr Möglichkeiten als schon vor zwei Jahren. Die Ideen mögen daher auf sie etwas angestaubt wirken, aber das sind sie nicht für unsere Kunden. Wir können uns heute noch viel mehr auf Internetportale konzentrieren. Mit ein paar wenigen Probeshirts oder -jacken bei zum Beispiel, können wir heute schon Millionen erreichen, bekommen fast kostenlos Werbung und können vor allem unsere Produkte einer neuen Zielgruppe eröffnen."

Lisa nickte und ihr Mund verzog sich ein wenig zu einem Lächeln. "Ja, klar. Dann machen Sie mal." Dann wandte sie sich an Melanie. "Frau Förster, werde ich noch gebraucht?"

"Nein, vielen Dank, Frau Plenske."

"Gut. Bis auf weiteres."

Lisa stand auf und verließ den Konferenzraum und lehnte sich außen an eine Wand. Wieder rasten Bilder durch ihren Kopf. Bilder von damals, als sie dem Parfum "Mariella" seine neue Identität "Pearl" verpasst hatten. Damals war sie von Rokkos innovativen, feurigen Ideen sofort begeistert gewesen. Diesmal war es nicht viel anders. Rokko Kowalski hatte viel in ihrem Leben verändert und zum Dank hatte sie ihn vor der Hochzeit sitzen lassen. _Für David. Alles für das Märchen mit David, das sich als Albtraum entpuppte. _Lisa seufzte und ging zum Catering.

"Einen Kaffee bitte."

"Hier Mäuschen."

"Du, Mama, hast du David heute schon gesehen?"

"Nein, noch nicht. Ist er bei einem Außentermin?"

"Ja, sicher..."

Lisa blickte auf ihre Hand, an der ein Ehering hätte sein sollen. _Aus der Traum von der Märchenhochzeit..._

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Konferenzraum erneut und heraus kamen Rokko und Melanie - Arm in Arm, fröhlich lachend und Rokko mit diesem gewissen Glänzen in den Augen. Sie steuerten geradewegs aufs Catering zu. Lisa nahm das als Anlass, schnellstmöglich wieder in ihrem Büro zu verschwinden. Sie kramte ihr Handy hervor und tat so, als hätte sie so eben einen Anruf erhalten.

"David! Liebling, ja, ja das können wir machen...", schrie sie fast in das Telefon und lief mit großen Schritten auf ihr Büro zu. Schon war sie an dem Ort, der ihr als einziger noch Sicherheit bot und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie klappte ihr Handy wieder zu. _Schicksal, du willst es mir so richtig heimzahlen, nicht wahr? Mich so richtig leiden lassen für meine Fehler. Aber hat man irgendwann nicht mal genug gelitten, verdammt! _


	5. Chapter 5

In den nächsten 2 Wochen kam sich Lisa vor wie eine Seiltänzerin ohne Netz. Sie versuchte den Balanceakt zwischen „sowenig Zeit mit David verbringen, wie möglich" und bloß nicht zu oft dem frisch verlobten Pärchen oder auch nur Teilen davon begegnen hinzubekommen. So verbrachte Lisa die meiste Zeit in ihrem Büro. Sie kam morgens als erste und ging als letzte. Allerdings bemerkte Lisa, dass ihr der Kontakt zu Melanie, den sie ja nicht komplett einstellen konnte, deutlich weniger ausmachte. Das Problem war Rokkos Anwesenheit. Erst gestern war sie mitten in einem Gespräch mit Hugo, über die neue Herbstkollektion von Kerima, aus dem Atelier gerannt, weil sie Rokko in der Stoffkammer hatte pfeifen hören. Sie hatte absolute Panik ihn auch nur zu sehen. So hatte sie es bisher geschafft jede längere Begegnung zu vermeiden, sie war schlichtweg weggelaufen. Innerlich hasste sie sich dafür, verbot sich aber auch gleichzeitig den wahren Grund für diese Panik herauszufinden. Zu groß war ihre Angst, dass ihr dieses Wissen nur noch mehr wehtun könnte. Stattdessen redete sie sich andere Gründe ein. _Du kannst nur nicht sehen, wenn jemand glücklich ist, während Du selbst in deiner eigenen „Traumbeziehung" so leidest. _Die Tatsache, dass sie allerdings nur Rokkos Glück so deprimierte, während sie es bei Melanie recht gut ignorieren konnte, verdrängte sie.

Heute waren Lisas 28. Geburtstag. Sie war noch früher als sonst aufgestanden und hatte zuerst überlegt gar nicht ins Büro zu gehen. Doch als sie bei Gabriele in der Küche ihre Kaffe trank, hatte Melanie angerufen und sich für heute krank gemeldet. Also fuhr Lisa doch zu Kerima. Sie war, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, die erste.

Sie ging in ihr Büro und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte es an der Tür. Lisa machte sich nicht die Mühe nachzusehen wer vor der Tür stand, sondern rief, ohne den Kopf von ihren Zahlenkolonnen zu heben, herein. Als sie nicht das erwartete „Guten Morgen, Mäuschen!" ihrer Mutter hörte, sah Lisa auf. Vor ihrem Schreibtisch sah sie einen riesigen Blumenstrauß. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" ertönte plötzlich Rokkos Stimme hinter dem Strauß hervor. Er kam um den Schreibtisch herum und überreichte ihr den Strauß. „Danke, Herr Kowalski! Das wäre doch nicht notwendig gewesen." Lisa sah verlegen auf die Blumen. Rokko sah sie gespannt an. „Und, hat das neue Lebensjahr gut angefangen? Champagnerfrühstück im Hause Seidel?" „Nicht ganz. Ich habe beschlossen nicht zu feiern und hier ist momentan auch so viel los…" Lisa merkte, dass sie rot wurde. Rokko blickte jetzt besorgt. „Lisa, ist bei dir alles ok? Du bist so komisch in letzter Zeit und ich hab auch das Gefühl, dass Du vor mir wegläufst!" _Mist, er sieht in mich hinein, als wäre ich aus Glas!_

„Ach, plötzlich wieder beim „DU", Herr Kowalski?" sie versuchte die Unterhaltung in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Jetzt war es an Rokko verlegen zu schauen. „Ich dachte, Du würdest Dich damit wohler fühlen." Er lächelte sie an. _Früher haben seine Augen geglitzert, wenn er mich so angelächelt hat._ „Danke, aber ich finde es eigentlich komisch so. Jeder hier weiß, was mal mit uns beiden war und dann siezen wir uns wieder. Das ist eigentlich ziemlich kindisch. Findest Du nicht? Oder ist es wegen Melanie?" _Nein, es ist wegen mir. Weil ich Distanz zu Dir wollte und mir eigentlich mal geschworen habe, Dich nie wieder sehen zu wollen und mir sogar verboten hatte Deinen Namen zu denken! _Laut sagte Rokko: „Nein, sie weiß alles!" Lisa bemerkte nicht, dass Rokko jetzt Probleme hatte ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie war viel zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. _Na, klar! Er hat ihr jedes winzige Detail erzählt. Auf wie viele Arten ich ihm das Herz gebrochen habe. Und einmal war ja nicht genug. Nein, ich habe das sogar 2 Mal hinbekommen. _„Gut, dann hätten wir das ja jetzt geklärt." Lisa ging Richtung Tür. „Schön! Freut mich!" Rokko folgte ihr. „Dann kann ich dir ja jetzt noch mal richtig gratulieren!" er kam auf sie zu, umarmte sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verließ er winkend das Zimmer. Lisa blieb geschockt stehen. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Stelle an der seine Lippen ihre Wange berührt hatten, brannte wie Feuer. Diesmal konnte sie sich nicht wehren, die Erkenntnis schwappte über sie, wie eine Welle heißen Wassers. _Ich liebe ihn immer noch. Und habe ihn endgültig verloren._


	6. Chapter 6

Im Laufe des Tages gratulierten ihr noch kurz einige Kollegen. Da aber alle im Stress waren, gab es außer ein paar lieben Worten und Umarmungen nicht, was Lisas Stimmung hätte aufhellen können. David, der am Morgen noch tief geschlafen hatte, hielt es noch nicht mal für nötig sie anzurufen. Und als Lisa in der Villa Seidel anrief, um ihn vielleicht zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen in den Wolfhard zu überreden, sagte ihr Gabriele, dass der junge Herr Seidel bei einem Geschäftsessen war. _Geschäftsessen? Mit wem denn, wenn du dich seit Wochen nicht hier blicken lassen hast? _

Als Lisa spät am Abend beschloss, die Arbeit Arbeit sein zu lassen, roch sie noch einmal an Rokkos wundervollen Blumen. _Er kann noch immer in dir lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, Lisa Plenske. Er kennt dich besser, als David das je getan hat. _Sie stellte die Blumen wieder beiseite und verließ ihr Büro. Als letzte in der Firma machte sie an diesem Abend das Licht aus. _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag... _

Lisa machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl. Als sie den Knopf gedrückt hatte, um den Lift herbei zu rufen, wurde es auf einmal laut um sie herum. "Überraschung!" brüllten ihre Kollegen um sie herum und sprangen aus allen Ecken und Winkeln der Etage. Die meisten hatten sich im Cateringbereich versteckt, aber einige auch hinter Pflanzen und hinter dem Empfang. Lisa hatte vor Schreck ihre Tasche fallen gelassen und hielt ihre Hände vor den Mund. Sie begann ausgelassen zu lachen, als sie von allen Seiten her umarmt und beglückwünscht wurde und die Gesichter flogen nur so an ihr vorbei.

Helga und Inka verteilten an alle Anwesenden Gläser mit Sekt und gaben dann auch Lisa eins.

"Auf dich, Mäuschen! Auf ein neues Lebensjahr, das die hoffentlich viel Glück bringen wird! Auf Lisa!"

"Auf Lisa!" echoten alle um sie herum und hoben ihre Gläser.

Nach dem Anstoßen verteilten sich alle Gäste auf der Etage, tranken, aßen und lachten. Max, der eben noch den Arm um Yvonne gelegt hatte, ging auf Helga Plenske zu und zog sie leicht zur Seite.

"Frau Plenske", begann er leise. "David haben sie doch informiert, oder?"

Helga zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, Herr Petersen, den hab ich ganz vergossen."

Sogleich holte Max sein Handy hervor und wählte Davids Nummer.

Lisa feierte derweil ausgelassen. Sie war lange nicht mehr so befreit und glücklich gewesen wie an jenem Abend. Sie tanzte und lachte vor allem mit Hanna und Timo. Immer wieder gesellten sich andere dazu. Und Lisa lachte. Sie lachte, wie seit vielen Monaten nicht. Nur einer erkannte, dass Lisa trotz allem nicht vollkommen glücklich war. Rokko kannte die verschiedenen Arten der Lisa Plenske zu lachen. Und er wusste, dass ihr heutiges zwar absolut ehrlich gemeint war, in ihm aber eine gewisse Melancholie und Schwere lag, die man nur entdecken konnte, wenn man Lisa lange gekannt und genau beobachtet hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen und ging zum Catering, um ein paar Kleinigkeiten für Melanie mitzunehmen.

Lisa stieß derweil noch mal mit Timo, Hanna und Hugo auf ihren Geburtstag an, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten. Niemand bemerkte David zunächst, aber Lisa spürte seine Anwesenheit sofort, spürte wie er auf sie zukam und sah ihn mit einem halben Lächeln an.

"Happy Birthday", sagte er kühl, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und einen Strauß rosa Nelken, auf deren Einwickelpapier noch der Preis klebte, in die Hand. Schon wandte er sich wieder ab und lief zu Max - laut fragend, ob es hier denn wenigstens was zu trinken gäbe.

Lisa stand da, starrte auf den Strauß, starrte dann wieder auf David und überlegte, ob sie tatsächlich Lippenstift auf seinem Hemdkragen gesehen und den süßlich-schweren Duft eines billigen Parfüms wahrgenommen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie sehen sollte. Dann fixierte sich ihr Blick auf Rokko, der am Catering stand und sie wusste, dass er die Szene genau gesehen hatte. Lisas Fassade fiel in sich zusammen Sie hörte nicht mehr, was die anderen um sie herum sagten. Sie hörte nur noch ihren eigenen Atem und das langsamer werdende Klopfen ihres Herzens. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz in ein tiefes, tiefes Loch taumelte und auf dem Boden in tausend kleine Teile zersprang. Dann hörte sie gar nichts mehr, spürte nur noch, wie jemand den Arm um sie legte und wie sie kurz darauf die kühle Abendluft umfing.

"Lisa? Lisa? Hörst du mich?"

"Was?"

Lisa saß auf einem Stuhl vor einem weit geöffneten Fenster. Sie blickte sich um und ihre Augen ruhten schließlich auf Rokkos besorgtem Gesicht.

"Rokko... was - was ist passiert?"

„Na, sagen wir mal so, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Du gleich vom Barhocker kippst und da hab ich Dich da weggeholt."

„Äh, Danke!" Lisa stand auf und wollte wieder zu den anderen hinüber gehen. Rokko hielt sie am Arm fest. „Lisa? Mit Dir stimmt doch irgendwas nicht. Ich kenn Dich zu gut, als dass Du mich anlügen könntest. Rede mit mir!" Lisa bekam unter seinem Blick eine Gänsehaut. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob er genau in ihr Herz sehen konnte. Sie seufzte. „Wenn Du mich so gut kennst, dann ist Dir ja sicher klar, dass David und ich…..!" sie machte das Geräusch eines platzenden Ballons nach. „Die Seifenblase ist geplatzt!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper und schaute zu Boden. Rokko ging auf sie zu und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Das war zuviel für Lisa. Lautlos rannen ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht. Rokko hielt sie fest, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie löste sich von ihm und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Na, wieder besser?" Rokko sah sie lächelnd an. „Ja, Danke!" sie schniefte. „Lisa, ich will, dass Du weißt, dass ich immer für Dich da bin. Als Freund, wenn Du jemanden zum reden brauchst." Lisa sah ihn mit großen Augen an. _Kann ich das? Wieder Zeit mit ihm verbringen und genau zu wissen, dass er diesmal nur Freundschaft für mich empfindet?_ Lisa wollte Rokko nicht wieder aus ihrem Leben gehen lassen, doch sie wusste auch genau, dass sie sich selbst nicht mehr länger belügen konnte und sich auf eine Freundschaft mit Rokko einlassen durfte. Sie wusste, dass sie alles verloren hatte und setzte deswegen alles auf eine Karte. „Rokko, seitdem Du wieder in meinem Leben aufgetaucht bist, ist mir klar geworden, was für einen großen Fehler ich doch begangen habe, als ich Dich sitzen gelassen habe." Sie griff nach seiner Hand. Rokko stand starr vor ihr. Er ahnte was Lisa ihm sagen wollte. _Nicht jetzt, Lisa! Ich habe so lange gebraucht um darüber hinwegzukommen, dass ich nur Dein Lückenbüßer war! Spiel nicht noch mal mit mir._ „Rokko, ich liebe Dich! Ich hab Dich immer geliebt, war aber zu blöd es zu merken. Gibst Du mir noch mal eine Chance?" sie sah ihn ängstlich an. Rokko schüttelte ihre Hand ab.

„Nein, Lisa! Der einzige der blöd war, bin ich. Blöd genug Dir zu glauben, dass Du mich damals wirklich heiraten wolltest. Ich hatte meine Zweifel, aber Du hast es _einmal_ geschafft mich anzulügen, leider war das Deine schlimmste Lüge. Du hast mir das Herz gebrochen und nicht nur einmal. Ich war doch nur dein Spielball! Du hast mich zwei Mal durch die Hölle gehen lassen und jetzt wo ich wieder einen Schritt auf dich zu gehen will und Dir meine Freundschaft anbiete, revanchierst Du Dich damit, dass Du mir noch mal ein One-way-Ticket in die Hölle schenken willst. Nein, Lisa. Ich hab Dich endlich raus aus meinem Herzen. Ich bin glücklich! Du hast damals deine Wahl getroffen. Jetzt leb auch damit!" Ohne sie noch mal anzuschauen, verließ er den Raum und ließ eine erschütterte Lisa zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

Die nächsten Tage waren das Grauen pur für Lisa. Die Vorbereitungen für die Fashion-Week in London waren in die heiße Phase gegangen. B-Style sollte in London die erste große Feuertaufe bestehen. Das hieß für Lisa, dass sie sich nicht in ihr Schneckenhaus verkriechen konnte. Ihre Tage waren angefüllt mit Meetings, Außenterminen und endlosen internen Besprechungen, bei denen sie Rokko leider nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Sie versuchte sich steif auf das geschäftliche zu konzentrieren und ihren privaten Kummer ganz weit von sich zu drängen. Sie war nach ihrem Geburtstag, innerhalb der Seidel-Villa, in das Gästezimmer umgezogen. David hatte es mit seiner zur Normalität gewordenen Gleichgültigkeit zur Kenntnis genommen. Lisa wusste, dass sie eigentlich mit ihm Schluss machen musste, doch zu diesem endgültigen Schritt fehlte ihr momentan die Kraft. Sie schleppte sich durch ihre Arbeitstage und weinte sich jeden Abend in den Schlaf.

Rokko sah Lisas Verhalten mit Sorge. Er war zwar davon überzeugt, dass er auf Lisas Liebesgeständnis richtig reagiert hatte, doch er konnte sich auch nicht selbst belügen, Lisa bedeutete ihm immer noch viel und es tat ihm weh sie so leiden zu sehen.

Als er drei Tage vor der Abreise zur Fashion Week in London an Hugos Atelier vorbeikam, sah er kurz hinein, um zu sehen, ob Hannah noch Fragen hatte. Doch B-Styles Designerin war nicht da. Rokko wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Hugo ihn zu sich rief.

"Herr Kowalski - Sie schleichen seit Tagen wie eine Katze um mein Atelier. Gibt es irgendwas, das Sie mit mir besprechen müssten?"

Hugo sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Rokko grinste. Er fand es lustig, dass Hugo und er sich immer wieder siezten, obwohl sie so lange zusammengewohnt hatten und Hugo sogar Rokkos Trauzeuge hätte werden sollen für seine Hochzeit mit... und da war sie wieder: Lisa besetzte seine Gedanken. Sein Grinsen machte einem ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck Platz.

"Och, ich dachte nur, dass Sie ja vielleicht eine neue Stofflieferung bekommen haben. Ich hab vorhin große Pakete im Empfangsbereich gesehen."

"Die ist geöffnet und entpackt."

"Ach so... tja" - trotzdem machte Rokko keine Anstalten das Atelier zu verlassen und starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Hugo. Der drehte sich nervös um, konnte aber nichts sonderbares entdecken.

"Herr Kowalski - ich sehe es Ihnen doch an, dass Sie mir noch dringend etwas mitteilen müssen. Haben Sie wieder einen Fragebogen für mich ausgefüllt oder muss ich zu einer dieser langweiligen Parties, weil Frau Plenske und David zu beschäftigt sind - oder... wenn ich Sie mir so recht beschaue -" Hugo legte den Kopf leicht schief und kniff die Augen zusammen - "so glaube ich, dass Sie etwas ganz anderes bedrückt. Ein gebrochenes Herz vielleicht?"

Rokko schreckte auf und sah Hugo an. "Ach, gebrochene Herzen - die kann man doch flicken. Oder nicht?"

"Das kommt immer darauf an, wer sie zu flicken versucht, mon ami. Als meine geliebte Britta mich für einen anderen Mann verließ, glaubte ich, nie wieder lieben zu können." Er starrte in die Ferne, war gar nicht auf einen bestimmten Punkt fixiert. "Und erst als sie zu mir zurückkam, konnte ich mein Leben weiterführen. Nur ihr Tod war schlimmer als das, was ich nach ihrer Entscheidung für den anderen fühlte. Ich bezweifle, dass je jemand anderes mehr Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen könnte als sie. Das ist die ganz große Liebe - und dafür gibt es keinen gleichwertigen Ersatz."

"Hm", nickte Rokko und verließ das Atelier. Er würde darüber nicht mehr nachdenken. Zu viele Gedanken über verlorene Dinge brachten diese auch nicht wieder. Und er wusste auch nicht, ob er sie wiederhaben wollte. _Natürlich nicht, du Idiot! Du liebst Melanie. Du wirst Melanie heiraten. Und daran werden dich auch nicht die kleinen Reste deiner Liebe zu Lisa hindern. Wie oft man sich wohl sein Herz von der gleichen Frau brechen lassen kann, ohne komplett daran zugrunde zu gehen..._

Außerdem hatte Rokko gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken - die letzten Termine in London mussten koordiniert und B-Style-Mode mit nach London genommen werden. Sie hatten extra ein paar Models engagiert, die die gesamte Woche in B-Style durch die Stadt und über die Fashion Week laufen würden.

Dann war es so weit. Gemeinsam bestiegen Hanna Refrat, Lisa Plenske und Rokko Kowalski den Flieger nach London - letztere beiden mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie waren gespannt darauf, wie B-Style in London ankommen würde - aber sie fürchteten sich auch davor, die Nähe des jeweils anderen nicht ertragen zu können.


	8. Chapter 8

Die ersten Tage in London waren Hektik pur. Letzte Vorbereitungen, Pressetermine und last Minute Probleme waren zu bewältigen. Dann war endlich der große Tag gekommen. Am Abend sollte die erste große Modenschau von B-Style stattfinden. Für Lisa und Rokko blieb nicht mehr viel zu tun und so beschlossen sie, unabhängig voneinander, Hanna schon ab morgens beim letzten Fitting zu helfen. Doch schon nach einer Stunde schmiss Hanna sie genervt raus.

"Nee, bleibt ihr beide mal draußen. Vor 18 Uhr will ich euch beide hier nicht mehr sehen. Ihr macht mich nur noch nervöser." Sie packte beide an der Hand und zog sie vor die Tür. Mit einem Grinsen schloss sie diese und Lisa und Rokko standen verwirrt blickend da.

„Äh, ich geh dann mal, bis heute Abend." Lisa verschwand Richtung Ausgang. Rokko ging ihr hinterher. „Lisa, was willst Du denn jetzt den ganzen Tag machen. Es ist ja noch nicht mal halb 10. Sollen wir zusammen was frühstücken gehen?" Lisa sah ihn verwundert an. „Du willst mit mir frühstücken gehen? Zuerst reden wir kein Wort mehr miteinander und jetzt…" Rokko unterbrach sie. „Wenn du nicht willst, ist das ok. Ich bring den Tag schon rum. Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr in London und hab eigentlich darauf gehofft mal ein bisschen Zeit zum rumlaufen zu haben." „Nein, Rokko! So war das nicht gemeint. Ich geh gern mit Dir frühstücken, aber vorher will ich noch was klären." Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß, dass ich Dich mit meinem Geständnis überfahren hab und Du hast mit allem, was Du gesagt hast recht. Es tut mir leid. Alles, Rokko! Kannst du mir wenigstens das glauben?" sie sah ihn bittend an. „Ja, das glaube ich Dir. Ich muss mich auch bei dir entschuldigen. Nicht für das was ich gesagt habe, aber dafür, wie ich es gesagt habe. Und auch dafür, dass ich einfach weggegangen bin ohne sicherzugehen, dass Du gut nach Hause kommst." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Freunde?" Lisa zögerte kurz, aber nahm sein Angebot dann doch erleichtert an. _Besser Rokko als Freund, als ihn wieder ganz zu verlieren._ „Ok, dann gehen wir jetzt mal was essen und danach zeig ich Dir London!" er zwinkerte Lisa zu. „Oh, ja." Lisa lachte das erste mal seit Wochen wieder komplett unbeschwert.

In den nächsten Stunden führte Rokko Lisa durch London: Buckingham Palace, Changing of the Guards, Picadilly Circus, Trafalgar Square, Camden und das Harrods. Zu Mittag setzten sie sich mit einer Tüte Fish'n Chips in den Hyde Park. Da Lisa die englische Spezialität noch nie gegessen hatte, erklärte Rokko sich bereit erst mal eine Portion mit ihr zu teilen. Auf einmal stiegen Bilder vor ihm auf. Er und Lisa auf einer Bank, Eis essend und gut gelaunt. _Fast wie damals….._

Auch Lisa genoss die Zeit mit Rokko. Es war ihr gelungen David und all die Probleme, die er für sie darstellte, für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen. Sie fühlte sich rundum wohl und lehnte sich zurück und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Plötzlich klingelte Rokkos Handy.

"Kowalski!... Hallo Schatz!" Rokko stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte von der Bank weg. Lisas gute Laune war wie weggeblasen. Für kurze Zeit hatte sie alles vergessen, David, ihre Probleme in Berlin und auch die Tatsache, dass Rokko eine Freundin hatte. Es war gewesen, wie wenn die letzten 2 Jahre nie stattgefunden hätten. Rokko kam zur Bank zurück. „Ich Dich auch!" er beendete das Gespräch und lächelte Lisa an. „Können wir weiter?" „Ich weiß nicht, da hinten wird es ganz dunkel und wir haben doch jetzt auch schon alles gesehen, oder?" Lisa sah an ihm vorbei in den Himmel. „Frau Plenske, erstens kann man in London niemals alles gesehen haben und zweitens" er griff in seine Umhängetasche, "hab ich einen Schirm dabei." Er holte triumphierend einen Knirps hervor und sah Lisa aufmunternd an. „Und außerdem hab ich mir für den Abschluss noch was ganz tolles aufgehoben. Man kann nicht in London gewesen sein ohne das gesehen zu haben! Komm jetzt!" Widerstrebend erhob sich Lisa und ließ sich von Rokko zurück zur U-Bahn führen. Sie fuhren vom Hyde Park zur Baker Street. Dort sah Lisa schon nach wenigen Metern wo Rokko mit ihr hinging. Madame Tussauds. „Oh, das wollte ich schon immer mal sehen!" Lisa strahlte jetzt wieder. Sie stellten sich in der Schlange an und warteten. Nur kurz später begann es zu regnen und Rokko öffnete seinen Knirps. Der Schirm war eigentlich viel zu klein für 2 Leute. Lisa musste sich bei Rokko unterhaken um nicht einseitig klitschenass zu werden. Die plötzliche Nähe war für beide nicht wirklich angenehm. Lisa Herz schlug schneller und sie wünschte, dass sich die Schlange vor ihnen in Luft auflösen würde. _Oh, Gott! So laut wie mein Herz schlägt, kann man das sicher bis nach Berlin hören. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen. _Sie schielte zu Rokko hinüber, doch er schien gar nichts mitzubekommen. Doch auch für Rokko war die Situation fast zu viel. So nah war er Lisa lange nicht gewesen, ohne dass sie geweint hatte. Er wurde zusehends nervöser und forschte in sich selbst nach dem Grund dafür. Er fühlte sich an die einzige Nacht, die er je mit Lisa verbracht hatte, erinnert. _Mann, Robert, Du bist immer noch nicht ganz über diese Frau hinweg. Werde ich das je sein?_

Glücklicherweise bewegte sich die Schlange nun schneller und wenige Minuten später hatten sie ihre Eintrittskarten gelöst und noch 2 Wegwerf-Kameras gekauft. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie albernd neben den Wachsfiguren, machten gegenseitig Photos voneinander und hatten einfach Spaß. Sie vergaßen fast die Zeit und schafften es gerade noch schnell ins Hotel zu fahren um sich für die Modenschau umzuziehen.


	9. Chapter 9

Nach der Präsentation, die ein voller Erfolg für B-Style war, zog man fröhlich zur anschließenden Party in den daneben liegenden Club. Hanna wurde von allen gefeiert und freute sich gemeinsam mit Rokko und Lisa darüber. Sie musste für viele Fotos und Fragen der Reporter bereit stehen - aber bei einem solchen Erfolg tat man das auch gern. Als die Reporter endlich in einer anderen Ecke beschäftigt waren, stießen Lisa, Rokko und Hanna nochmals auf den großen Erfolg an.

Plötzlich strömten die Reporter und Fotografen zum Eingang und Lisas Blick folgte ihnen. Was sie dort sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" rief sie noch aus und stürmte ebenfalls zum Eingang. Dort stand David mit je einem Model im Arm, begierig fotografiert und interviewt. Lisa packte ihn an seinem Jackett und zog ihn zur Seite. "David Seidel - bisher hattest du wenigstens Anstand genug, deine Betthäschen nicht mit zu öffentlichen Auftritten zu nehmen. Und überhaupt: was machst du eigentlich hier?"

"Lisa, beruhig dich doch", begann David sanft auf sie einzureden. Er fasste sie bei den Schultern und wollte die küssen. Doch Lisa knallte ihm stattdessen eine.

"Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen!"

"Aber die Presse..."

"Die Presse ist mir jetzt auch egal!"

Die Fotografen und Reporter standen um sie herum und knipsten und schrieben alles mit.

"David: es ist aus."

"Aber unsere Liebe, die kannst du doch nicht einfach so aufgeben! Wir haben eine Beziehung, Lisa!"

"Ach ja? Nun ich finde unsere Beziehung war der Flop des Jahrhunderts! Willst du, dass hier alle erfahren, was für ein Beziehungskrüppel du bist?"

Lisa kochte vor Wut. David sagte nichts mehr, drehte sich um und verschwand. Dann wurde ihr die Schwere der Situation bewusst. _Oh Gott! All die Reporter und Fotografen! Das gibt ne Schlagzeile..."_

Sie hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Dann rannte sie aus dem Club. Sie wollte nur noch weg, auf ihr Hotelzimmer und sich dort einschließen. Der schöne Tag mit Rokko hatte sie ihre Probleme mit David vergessen lassen. _Rokko... _Lisa rannte geradezu aus dem Club und lief eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Hotel.

"Lisa?"

Lisa hörte Schritte hinter sich und spürte dann eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

"Alles okay?"

Lisa blickte in Rokkos liebe Augen und nickte.

"Die Presse...", begann Lisa, aber Rokko unterbracht sie. "Ssshhhh, schon okay. Ich hab sie beruhigen können und auf eine Erklärung für morgen früh vertröstet. Die werden schon nicht zu viel darüber berichten. Dafür ist die Kollektion zu gut angekommen."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Hey, natürlich bin ich das", lächelte Rokko. "Vertraust du deinem PR-Chef nicht mehr?"

Lisa lächelte gequält. "Doch, natürlich."

"Gut", grinste Rokko. "Dann können wir ja vielleicht noch was trinken gehen. Der schöne Tag sollte nicht so enden."

"Okay."

Lisa lächelte und Rokko gab ihr ihre Tasche, die sie in all der Aufregung vergessen hatte. Dann bot er ihr seinen Arm an und Lisa hakte sich wieder bei ihm unter. Sie sprachen kaum etwas, während sie zum Hotel zurückgingen. Lisa legte ihren Kopf auf Rokkos Schulter. Sie war müde. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber nichts mehr trinken. Doch als sie am Hotel angekommen waren, sah er ihr so lieb in die Augen, dass sie sich zu einem Glas Wein überreden ließ. Sie saßen auf zwei Barhockern und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt, schwelgten ein wenig in Erinnerungen und diskutierten ein paar Modelle, die sie auf de Fashion-Week gesehen hatten. So kamen zu einem Glas Wein bald schon ein paar Tequila-Shots und ein Glas Rum. Zu behaupten, Lisa und Rokko hatten danach noch alle Sinne beieinander, wäre gelogen gewesen. Und so kam Lisa schon bald auf David zu sprechen. Sie erzählte Rokko wie sie am Anfang noch ganz verliebt gewesen war. "Aber dann - dann hat der Schuft sich ein Betthäschen nach dem anderen gesucht! Aber nie zugegeben. Beim Sex ist er mehrfach einfach eingeschlafen. Un' wir ha'm das dann vor einiger Zeit ganz sein lassen. Aber, Rokko, ich bin doch auch 'ne Frau. Ich will doch auch begehrt werden!"

Rokko nickte nur als Antwort. Er lag halb auf dem Tresen, den Kopf in seine Hand gestützt und sah sie verträumt an.

"Und jetzt will ich tanzen, komm!" rief Lisa plötzlich, sprang von ihrem Barhocker auf und zog ihn hoch. Sie konnten sich kaum mehr allein halten und fielen sich in die Arme. Rokko zog Lisa an sich und schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte. Lisas Arme lagen um seinen Hals und ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Welches Lied gespielt wurde, konnte keiner der beiden mehr sagen. Vielmehr waren sie überwältigt von der plötzlichen Nähe des jeweils anderen. Rokko hatte seine Nase in Lisas Haaren vergraben und atmete tief ein. Er erkannte ihr Shampoo und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Lisa ihrerseits schwelgte in Erinnerungen, als sie den Duft seines Aftershaves wahrnahm. Sie tanzten eine Weile und als die Bar geschlossen wurde, warf man sie raus. Lachend liefen sie in Richtung Fahrstuhl und fielen förmlich hinein. Rokko lehnte an der Fahrstuhlwand und fing Lisa auf. Sie lachten immer noch ausgelassen.

"Du bist so sexy, Lisa...", ließ Rokko sie wissen, während beide noch lachten. Dann verstummten beide, atmeten schwer und ehe sie sich versahen, trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und ihre Zungen begannen das Spiel, das sie so lange nicht mehr hatten spielen dürfen. Lisa schlang ihre Arme um Rokko Hals und er zog sie fester an sich. Als sich die Fahrstuhltür öffnete, stolperten sie hinaus, hörten aber nicht auf, sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. An Lisas Zimmer angekommen löste sie sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung und holte die Karte zu ihrer Tür hervor. Während Rokko sie zärtlich an Hals und Schlüsselbein küsste, öffnete Lisa die Tür. Sie schlang ihre Arme wieder um ihn und zog Rokko mit sich in ihr Zimmer. Mit einem kurzen Kick ihres Fußes schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Gleichzeitig begann Lisa Rokkos Hemd aufzuknöpfen und ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. Sich leidenschaftlich küssend, landeten sie auf dem Bett und gaben sich ganz der Leidenschaft und der Begierde hin, die sich in den letzten Wochen so unablässig zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

Lisa schlug die Augen auf. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber der Presslufthammer in ihrem Kopf ließ sie sofort wieder auf das Kissen zurückfallen. Langsam und vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. _Oh, Mann! Was ist eigentlich passiert? _Sie sah sich im Zimmer um. Überall um das Bett herum lagen Kleider verstreut. Langsam dämmerte es Lisa. Sie blickte auf die andere Bettseite. Sie war leer. _Rokko! Oh, mein Gott! Hab ich das wirklich getan? _Lisa wurde das ganze Ausmaß der letzten Nacht bewusst und als sie sich auch wieder an vereinzelte Szenen erinnern konnte stieg ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. _Er wird mich dafür hassen und David…._ Da fiel ihr ein, dass David ja an allem Schuld war. Wäre er nicht aufgetaucht, hätte dieser Tag nicht so enden müssen und sie hätte einfach nur mit den anderen weitergefeiert und wäre nicht zusammen mit Rokko in der Hotelbar und später im Bett gelandet. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto peinlicher wurde ihr die ganze Situation. _Wie soll ich ihm denn jetzt noch mal unter die Augen treten?_ Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett um ins Bad zu gehen. Auf dem weg dorthin stolperte sie über etwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Es war eine Socke…_von Rokko! _Lisa hob sie auf und schmiss sie in den Papierkorb. Ein paar Meter weiter lag auch noch Rokkos T-Shirt. Lisa wollte es der Socke in den Mülleimer folgen lassen, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne. Mit einem Seufzen warf sie es in ihren geöffneten Koffer.

Nachdem sie geduscht und 2 Aspirin genommen hatte, fühlte sie sich, zumindest äußerlich, wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen, am Nachmittag würde es zurück nach Berlin gehen. _Zurück zu all meinen Problemen._ Danach ging sie hinunter zum Frühstück. Sie suchte sich einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke und ging zum Buffet. Sie nahm sich ein paar Kleinigkeiten und wollte wieder an ihren Tisch gehen, als plötzlich Rokko vor ihr stand. Sie sah verlegen zur Seite. _Nein, Lisa, Du bringst das jetzt hinter dich wie ein erwachsener Mensch. Es war ein Fehler! Und das wirst Du ihm jetzt auch sagen! _ Sie straffte ihre Schultern und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ein eisiges Glitzern funkelte ihr daraus entgegen. „Rokko, das letzte…!" er unterbrach sie sofort. „Ein Betriebsunfall!" er drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ den Frühstücksraum. Lisa blieb geschockt zurück. _Er hasst mich!_


	10. Chapter 10

Sie bekam an diesem Morgen keinen Bissen hinunter. Immer wieder gingen ihr Szenen der letzten Nacht durch den Kopf – wie liebevoll er sie behandelt und wie begehrenswert sie sich gefühlt hatte. Rokko hatte ihr, seit sie ihn kannte, immer wieder ein gutes Gefühl gegeben. Aber wie er sie heute Morgen angesehen hatte – sein Blick ganz kalt – das hatte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und sie in ein Loch gestoßen.

Am Nachmittag stieg Lisa gemeinsam mit Hanna in ein Taxi. Rokko würde erst einen Flug später nachkommen, weil es noch etwas zu erledigen gab, hatte Hanna ihr ausrichten sollen. Lisa nickte und schaute stumm aus dem Autofenster. In Berlin angekommen nahm sie sich ein Taxi und fuhr zur Villa Seidel. David war noch nicht wieder aus London zurück. Die Tageszeitungen hatte sie am Flughafen kurz überflogen. Nichts von ihrer kleinen Szene mit David. _Danke, Rokko. Mal wieder...,_ dachte Lisa noch, während sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und holte ihr Handy hervor. Natürlich hatte sie ein ganz klein wenig auf eine Nachricht von Rokko gehofft. _Aber das kannst du wohl vergessen, Lisa. Warum musstest du auch mit ihm schlafen, als ihr gerade beschlossen hattet, Freunde zu sein? _Lisa seufzte und wählte Jürgens Nummer. Vielleicht könnte sie bei ihm unterkommen, für ein paar Tage.

Natürlich hatte Jürgen nichts dagegen, dass sie fürs erste in das Gästezimmer seiner neuen Wohnung zog. Er stellte nicht viele Fragen und erklärte sich auch sofort bereit Lisa bei den Seidels abzuholen. Lisa ging mit ihren Taschen hinunter und verabschiedete sich noch bei Gabriele, die einzige, die sie in den letzten Monaten, in diesem Haus noch als Mensch behandelt hatte. Am Abend unterhielten sich Jürgen und Lisa lange. Sie erzählte ihm von den Vorkommnissen in London, ließ aber große Teile des Tages mit Rokko und vor allem die Nacht ganz weg. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Jürgen sie für ihr Verhalten verurteilen würde. _Damit muss ich selbst klar kommen. _„Und jetzt?" fragte Jürgen, nachdem sie geendet hatte. „Ich such mir ne Wohnung und dann noch mal alles auf Anfang!" „Alles? Willst Du weg von Kerima?" Jürgen sah sie überrascht an. „Nein, den Triumph gönne ich David nicht. Ich werde noch verbissener weitermachen, als bisher." Lisa sah ihn entschlossen an. „Und von Männern hab ich erst mal die Schnauze voll." „Na, so wie Du jetzt aussiehst, stehen die bei Dir sicher bald Schlange!" Jürgen grinste. „Darauf kann ich gut verzichten!" sie versuchte weiterhin einen entschlossenen Eindruck zu machen, doch bei Jürgens Bemerkung war wieder Rokko vor ihrem inneren Auge erschienen. _Du wirst wohl nie wieder bei mir Schlange stehen!_

In den nächsten 6 Wochen stürzte sich Lisa vollkommen in ihre Arbeit. Sie war wieder morgens die erste und abends machte sie gewöhnlich als letzte das Licht aus. Aus Jürgens Gästezimmer war sie zwischenzeitlich in eine gemütliche 3 Zimmerwohnung umgezogen. Nach anfänglichem Ärger mit ihren Eltern, die nicht verstehen konnten, warum Lisa nicht wieder nach Hause zurück wollte, hatte ihr Vater tatkräftig bei der Renovierung geholfen. Zusammen mit Jürgen und Timo hatte er tagelang tapeziert, gestrichen, Böden verlegt und neue Möbel aufgebaut. Lisa war froh, dass sie sich abends allein in ihren 4 Wänden verkriechen konnte und mit niemandem mehr reden musste. Rokko sprach nur das nötigste mit ihr und Lisa bemühte sich ihrerseits sämtliche Kommunikation für B-Style über Melanie laufen zu lassen. Durch den Erfolg der Kollektion, in London, war B-Style in den Blickpunkt der Öffentlichkeit geraten und Rokko war zum Glück selten im Büro, da viele Pressetermine anstanden und er in den letzten Wochen auch schon einige Geschäftsreisen ins Ausland absolviert hatte. Lisa war froh, dass sie ihn nicht mehr so oft sehen musste und seit kurzem beherrschte die Nacht in London nicht mehr ständig ihre Gedanken, wenn sie mal nicht bis zu den Ohren in Geschäftsunterlagen steckte. Sie hätte sich gewünscht, dass sie mit jemandem hätte reden können, doch damit traute sie sich auch nicht zu Yvonne. Lisa hatte Angst, dass dieser doch mal etwas bei Max herausrutschen könnte und so David von ihrem Fehltritt erfahren würde. David hatte sich nach London noch einmal telefonisch bei ihr gemeldet, aber Lisa hatte nach zwei Sätzen von ihm aufgelegt. Sie konnte und wollte sich nicht auch noch mit ihm befassen und da er bei Kerima sowieso nicht mehr auftauchte, hoffte sie, dass sich wenigstens dieses Problem erledigt hatte. Emotional ging es Lisa zwar nun etwas besser, dafür kämpfte sie seit einiger Zeit mit einer Magen-Darm-Sache. Jeden morgen musste sie sich übergeben und an manchen Tagen wollte die Übelkeit gar nicht verschwinden. Melanie und auch Lisas Mutter sahen das mit Sorge. Nachdem beide wie wild auf sie eingeredet hatten, dass da etwas Ernsteres dahinter stecken könnte, machte Lisa schließlich einen Termin beim Arzt.

Dieser untersuchte sie gründlich und nahm auch Blut für eine umfangreichere Untersuchung.

Zwei Tage später kam sie wieder in die Praxis, um die Ergebnisse zu besprechen.

Lisa saß nervös im Sprechzimmer und hatte etwas Angst, da zu den täglichen Übelkeitsattacken seit kurzem auch noch eine bleierne Müdigkeit dazugekommen war. Der Arzt begrüßte Lisa und sah sie aufmunternd an. „Na, Frau Plenske? Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass die Übelkeit, die sie so sehr plagt, bald verschwinden wird." Lisa sah ihn erstaunt an. „Und woher wissen sie das so genau. Es ist seit meinem letzten Besuch sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Mir ist eigentlich nur noch schlecht." Der Arzt lachte. „Sie haben überhaupt keine Ahnung, was mit ihnen los ist?" Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind schwanger! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich schreibe ihnen jetzt eine Überweisung zum Gyn…." Er brach ab, weil er plötzlich sah, dass Lisa weinte, aber es war kein freudiges weinen. Lisa sah aus, als wäre gerade ihre Welt zusammengebrochen. _Oh, nein! Hat sich die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen? _Lisa war sofort klar, dass nur Rokko der Vater sein konnte, denn sie waren beide zu betrunken vom Alkohol und ihrer Leidenschaft gewesen, um auch nur einen Gedanken an Verhütung zu verschwenden. _Und jetzt werde ich dafür auch noch bestraft! _

Nachdem sich Lisa beruhigt hatte, ging sie sofort nach Hause. Sie rief kurz ihre Mutter an und erzählte ihr etwas von Magenschleimhautentzündung und dass die sich die nächsten Tage schonen sollte. Dann meldete sie sich bei Kerima für die nächste Woche krank. Danach verkroch sie sich in ihrem Bett und weinte sich, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, in den Schlaf.

Während der nächsten Woche hatte Lisa viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Sie ging viel spazieren, wobei sie alle Plätze und Orte mied, die sie an Rokko erinnerten. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Entscheidung zu treffen hatte und diese Entscheidung wollte sie von niemandem abhängig machen, außer von sich selbst. _Ich muss selbst herausfinden, ob ich dieses Kind haben will. Auch ohne Vater! _Die Woche verging und Lisa fühlte sich immer mieser. Mittlerweile hatte auch ihr Gynäkologe die Schwangerschaft bestätigt. Sie war in der 7. Woche und alles war in Ordnung. Der Frauenarzt hatte ihr am Ultraschall bereits ihr Baby gezeigt und sie hatte auch ein Bild mitbekommen. Dieses Bild trug sie jetzt überall mit sich, auch wenn sie nur in der Wohnung war.

Am Abend, bevor sie wieder zur Arbeit musste, fand Lisa beim aufräumen das Shirt von Rokko aus London wieder. Sie hatte es beim Umzug mitgenommen und dann in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kleiderschrankes verbannt. Jetzt hielt sie es wieder in der Hand und alle Erinnerungen an die Nacht mit Rokko brachen wieder hervor. Sie begann zu weinen und schaffte es gerade noch, sich auf ihr Bett zu setzen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Rokkos Shirt. Es verströmte immer noch den Duft nach seinem Aftershave. Der Geruch war für Lisa tröstlich. Ihre Tränen versiegten. Sie drückte das Shirt an ihre Brust und die andere Hand lag auf ihrem Bauch, indem Rokkos Kind in ihr heranwuchs. „Wir schaffen das! Auch ohne Deinen Vater!" _Oder gerade wegen ihm?_ Lisa wurde bewusst, dass sie das erste Mal mit dem Kind geredet hatte. In diesem Moment war ihre Entscheidung gefallen. Sie würde das Baby bekommen. _Wie konnte ich jemals darüber nachdenken, Rokkos Baby nicht haben zu wollen._ In dieser Nacht schlief sie das erste Mal seit langen ein, ohne eine Träne zu vergießen.


	11. Chapter 11

Bei Kerima trat Lisa ein wenig kürzer. Seit sie sich bewusst für das Kind entschieden hatte, wollte sie auch gut darauf achten, was da in ihr heranwuchs. Leider plagten sie noch ab und an Übelkeitsanfälle, doch sie wurden weniger. Eines Morgens saß sie auf einem der Hocker am Catering, trank einen Tee und besprach mit Melanie den Terminplan für den Tag.

Max Petersen kam auf sie zu und stellte sich zu ihnen. Helga stellte ihm einen Becher mit Kaffee hin und machte sich dann wieder daran, die Schnittchen für das Mittagessen zu schmieren.

"Du, Lisa, ich brauche die Liste mit den Models für die nächste Präsentation. Hugo meinte, die hättest du?"

"Ja, die ist in meinem Büro. Ich hol sie schnell."

Doch als Lisa aufstehen wollte, wurde ihr schwindelig. Sie hielt sich am Tresen fest und schloss ihre Augen, um das Schwindelgefühl wieder loszuwerden. Besorgt stützen Max und Melanie sie.

"Frau Plenske, ist Ihnen nicht gut?" wollte Melanie wissen.

"Doch, doch", versicherte Lisa. "Es geht schon wieder. Aber könnten Sie vielleicht die Liste aus meinem Büro holen, Frau Förster? Sie liegt auf meinem Schreibtisch."

"Natürlich", antwortete Melanie und lief eilig in Lisas Büro. Sie ging zu Lisas Schreibtisch und durchsuchte die Ablage. Dabei stieß sie an Lisas Terminkalender, der darauf lag und zu Boden fiel. Sämtliche losen Zettelchen verteilten sich in einem bunten Haufen auf Lisas Bürofußboden. Melanie beeilte sich, alles wieder aufzusammeln und zurück zu stecken. Sie müsste ihrer Chefin wohl beichten, dass ihr der Kalender - doch was war das? Ein Ultraschallbild? Und daran geheftet ein Mutterschaftspass. Melanie wurde so einiges klar. Lisa Plenske musste schwanger sein. Die Übelkeit und Müdigkeit der letzten Wochen ließ sich damit erklären und auch Lisas Stimmungsschwankungen. Und dann der Termin beim Frauenarzt vor ein paar Tagen... Die Puzzleteile setzten sich zu einem großen Bild zusammen. Jetzt hieß es erstmal schnell die Liste zu Herrn Petersen bringen. Melanie legte alles so hin, wie sie es vorgefunden hatte und eilte aus dem Büro, Liste in der Hand. Die drückte sie dann Max in die Hand und setzte sich leicht aufgeregt wieder neben Lisa.

"Danke, Frau Förster. Wenn Sie nichts mehr mit mir zu besprechen haben, dann war's das erst mal."

Melanie überlegte kurz, konnte sich aber nicht dazu überwinden, Lisa auf deren Schwangerschaft anzusprechen. "Nein, nichts mehr."

"Gut, dann bis nachher."

"Ja, ich kümmer' mich dann mal um die Post."

Lisa nickte und blieb noch ein bisschen sitzen. Der Schwindelanfall von eben hatte sie ein wenig beunruhigt. Zum Glück war Helga nicht da gewesen, um das zu sehen. Lisa hatte ihren Eltern noch nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie davon hätte anfangen sollen.

Mit einem 'Bing' öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und von weitem hörte Lisa schon ihren Vater "Guten Morgen, Schnattchen!" rufen. Schon war er neben ihr und begrüßte seine einzige Tochter mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hallo, Papa"; lächele Lisa.

Helga reichte ihm einen Kaffee und lehnte sich über den Tresen, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben. "Na, Bärchen, wo kommst du denn her?"

"Das will ich euch sagen, will ich. Ich komme gerade von den Seidels. Und wen seh ich da im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzen, einfach ins Nichts starrend? David. Dein David, Schnattchen."

"Papa, er ist nicht mehr mein David."

"Ja, und das ist ja ooch das Problem, nich? Der leidet wie'n Hund, Schnattchen, seit du ihn verlassen hast, wie'n Hund leidet der."

"Papa..."

"Ach, der Herr Kowalski!" rief Bernd nun wieder aus.

Lisa drehte sich um und sah, dass Rokko auf dem Weg zum Catering war, allerdings in seiner Bewegung innehielt, als er sie dort sitzen sah.

"Ja, also, ich muss dann wieder arbeiten. Bis dann, Papa", verabschiedete sich Lisa schnell und verschwand um die nächste Ecke. Sie konnte Rokkos Nähe immer noch nicht ertragen. Und sie hatte Angst, dass er wieder durch sie hindurch sehen und erkennen würde, dass sie etwas vor ihm geheim hielt. Außerdem schien er selbst auch nicht unbedingt daran interessiert, sie öfter als nötig zu sehen.

"Oder ha'm sie wieder wat damit zu tun, dass die Lisa den armen Seidel-Jungen so alleine lässt?"

Bernd blitze Rokko, der mittlerweile vor ihm stand, drohend an.

"Aber, Bernd, der Herr Kowalski ist doch mit der Frau Förster verlobt."

"Ach, das ging ja schnell."

"Ja und um die kümmere ich mich jetzt, damit sie mich nicht auch einen Tag vor der Hochzeit sitzen lässt! Guten Tag!"

Rokko ging kopfschüttelnd davon und ließ einen erstaunten Bernd zurück. Er wusste nicht, woher Bernd Plenskes dauerndes Misstrauen gegen ihn kam. Aber das konnte ihm jetzt auch egal sein. Lisa war Geschichte und somit auch ihr Vater. Rokko ging geradewegs zu Melanie, bemühte sich ein strahlendes Gesicht aufzusetzen und nahm ihre Hand.

"Komm, mein Schatz, lass uns einen kleinen Ausflug machen?"

"Jetzt?" Melanie war etwas überrumpelt.

"Ja, jetzt. Komm. Die Sonne scheint und die Vöglein zwitschern. Den Brief kannst du auch noch nachher tippen."

"Okay", lächelte Melanie und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor sie ihre Strickjacke schnappte und an Rokkos Hand Kerima für einen kleinen Ausflug verließ. Sie gingen ein Stück den Landwehrkanal entlang und blieben dann irgendwann auf einer der kleinen Brücken stehen, um den Ausflugsdampfern zuzusehen. Rokko schlang seine Arme von hinten um Melanies Hüften und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Melanie legte ihre Hände auf seine und kuschelte sich eng an ihn.

"Mmmhh, das war eine gute Idee von dir", lächelte Melanie. "Das ist gut, um Gedanken zu ordnen."

"Was geht dir denn durch den Kopf, mein Schatz?" fragte Rokko und Melanie spürte, wie er in ihre Haare lächelte.

"Du, ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass ich mir Sorgen um Lisa mache, weil sie immer so müde aussah. Ich glaube, sie ist schwanger."

Rokkos Lächeln verschwand sofort aus seinem Gesicht. Er räusperte sich und wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber Melanie sprach schon weiter. "Und es passt alles so gut zusammen: ihr war schlecht, sie war oft müde, dann kam der Anruf zur Terminbestätigung beim Frauenarzt... und heute ist mir ihr Terminkalender runter gefallen - ich hab ein Ultraschallbild gesehen und den Mutterpass. Demnach ist sie in der 7. Woche. Und wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann ist sie seit etwa 6 Wochen so komisch und-."

"Melanie, lass uns doch lieber über die Hochzeit reden, hm?" fragte Rokko merklich gereizt. Er hatte seine Arme weggezogen und sah Melanie nun direkt an.

„Ok!" Melanie sah ihn verwundert an. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen waren, dafür, dass die Hochzeit erst am 16. Oktober stattfinden sollte, schon sehr weit und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war alles getan. „Ach ja, meine Mutter wollte noch wissen, wann wir den Polterabend machen wollen. Am Tag vor der Hochzeit oder früher. Also, mir wäre früher lieber. Meine Freundinnen wollen am Abend vorher noch mal mit mir um die Häuser ziehen." Sie grinste ihn an. „Und Du willst doch sicher auch noch mal ordentlich einen drauf machen, bevor ich Dir für immer Ketten anlege, oder?" sie sah ihn liebevoll an. Bei dem Wort Polterabend war Rokkos Stimmung am Nullpunkt angekommen. „Polterabend? Das höre ich ja zum ersten Mal! Nee, Du! Jungesellenabschied ist ok, aber ich werde nicht auf einen Polterabend kommen. Wenn ihr das machen wollt, dann aber ohne Bräutigam!" Er sah Melanie aufgebracht an. Melanie war bei seinen Worten erschrocken. So, fast schon böse, hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. „Aber….das gehört doch dazu. Was hast du denn dagegen?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Als Rokko merkte, dass er Melanie erschreckt hatte, versuchte er zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihm nicht ganz gelang. „Entschuldige! Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich finde diesen Brauch nun mal nicht so toll und kann wirklich gut darauf verzichten." Er zog sie an der Hand an sich. Melanie lächelte immer noch etwas zaghaft, kuschelte sich aber wieder an ihn. „Schade, kannst Du nicht noch mal darüber nachdenken?" sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Nein, die Entscheidung ist gefallen. Sei mir bitte nicht böse. Ich erklär dir das wann anders, ok?" er grinste sie wieder an, doch seine Augen blieben ausdruckslos. Melanie sah auf ihre Uhr. „Oh, ich muss wieder, sonst wird die Plenske noch sauer!" sie gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss. „Kommst Du mit?" Rokko war bei der Erwähnung von Lisas Namen leicht zusammengezuckt, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Nee, ich geh heim. Sehen wir uns später?" Melanie war schon einige Schritte entfernt und rief ihm zu: „Nein, ich treff' mich doch mit Hanna und Timo in der Tikki. Komm doch gegen 20 Uhr da hin." Rokko schüttelte nur den Kopf und rief ihr noch „Bis morgen" hinterher. Melanie ging zügig zurück zu Kerima. Im Geiste ließ sie das Gespräch noch mal Revue passieren. _Irgendetwas quält ihn, wenn ich nur wüsste was!_

Rokko sah Melanie hinterher. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm seine Zukunft davonlief und er ihr nicht mehr hinterherkam, während seine Vergangenheit immer mehr aufholte und ihn zu überrennen drohte. Als Melanie nur noch als winziger Punkt in der Ferne zu sehen war, stützte er die Ellenbogen auf das Brückengeländer und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Ihm war sofort, als Melanie ihm von Lisas Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte, klar gewesen, dass es sich nur um sein Kind handeln konnte. Lisa hatte ihm ja bei ihrem Besäufnis sogar noch erzählt, dass sexuell zwischen ihr und David schon länger nichts mehr lief und er hatte von Jürgen erfahren, dass sie noch am Tag ihrer Rückkehr aus London bei den Seidels ausgezogen war. David schied also mit Sicherheit als Vater aus und ein anderer? Aber auch diese Möglichkeit schloss Rokko aus. Warum konnte er nicht sagen. Er wusste einfach, dass nur er der Vater sein konnte. Und Lisa wollte das Kind ja wohl bekommen, sonst würde sie nicht überall ein Ultraschallbild mit sich herumtragen. _Sie liebt mich wohl wirklich! Und ich? Was fühle ich?_ Nach London hatte er Lisa verabscheut und sich selbst dafür gehasst, dass er wieder soviel Nähe zu ihr zugelassen hatte.

Die Nacht, diese einzige Nacht, hatte er ganz weit in seinem Inneren verschlossen. Zu weit, um täglich daran erinnert zu werden, aber, wenn er ehrlich war, doch viel zu nah an seinem Herzen. Lisa ging ihm immer noch unter die Haut. Er hatte gedacht, dass er emotional mit Lisa fertig war, doch sie war immer noch die faszinierendste Frau, die er kannte. _Aber Du hast mir zwei Mal das Herz gebrochen. Kann ich dir je wieder blind trauen? Aber habe ich eine Wahl? Du bekommst mein Kind!_ Als er wieder aufsah, war es dunkel geworden. Weiterhin tief in Gedanken versunken machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er als erstes zu Hugo ins Atelier. Hugo stand glücklicherweise allein an seinem Zeichentisch. „Bonjour, Monsieur Kowalski! Was treibt sie so früh zu mir? Oder suchen sie den neuen Stern am Modehimmel, Hanna?" „Nein, ich wollte zu Ihnen, Herr Haas. Erinnern sie sich noch an unser Gespräch über gebrochene Herzen?" Rokko sah ihn gespannt an. „Bien sûr!" Hugo blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Überraschung an. „Sie haben damals gesagt, dass nicht jeder dazu fähig ist, ein gebrochenes Herz wieder zu flicken. Wer, kann es denn ihrer Meinung nach?" „Oh, mon ami! Mir hat meine Erfahrung gezeigt, dass ein gebrochenes Herz am besten heilt, wenn derjenige, der es gebrochen hat, es wieder zusammensetzt. Alles andere ist nur Flickwerk, dass sich vielleicht zuerst ganz anfühlt, doch die Risse bleiben." Hugo sah auf seinen Zeichenblock. Leise sprach er weiter. „Und irgendwann bricht es wieder, denn ein Herz vergisst nie!" Rokko sah zu Boden. Er flüsterte ein schnelles „Danke" und verließ das Atelier.


	12. Chapter 12

Auf dem Weg in sein Büro kam er an Lisas vorbei. Darin brannte schon Licht. _Wie immer eine der ersten in der Firma. _Er konnte nicht anders, als einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Damals, als er gerade bei Kerima angefangen hatte, hatte er das auch immer wieder gern getan. Lisa hatte ihn fasziniert - vom ersten Moment an. Und selbst wenn sie konzentriert arbeitete, fand Rokko sie unendlich hinreißend. Doch Lisa arbeitete nicht konzentriert, als er heute hinein sah. Lisa saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und sah traurig aus. In ihren Händen hielt sie etwas Weißes und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Als sie ihr Gesicht in dem weißen Stoff vergrub, glaubte Rokko zu erkennen, dass es sich um das Shirt handeln musste, das er, nach der Nacht in London, in ihrem Zimmer vergessen hatte. Rokko schloss seine Augen und atmete leicht zitternd ein. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Doch als er gerade eintreten wollte, klingelte sein Handy und er eilte schnell davon, um den Anruf anzunehmen.

Gegen Mittag hatte er endlich die dringendsten Arbeiten erledigt und machte sich erneut auf den Weg in Lisas Büro. Zum Glück war Melanie beim Essen mit einer Kollegin. Sie musste erstmal nichts davon wissen, dass Lisa sein Kind erwartete. Das würde er Melanie später erklären. Rokko war fast schon froh, dass Lisa ebenfalls gerade nicht da war. Er hatte sie in Richtung Catering laufen sehen. So konnte er in ihr Büro, ohne dass sie gleich wieder vor ihm davon lief, wie sie es in den Wochen nach London immer wieder getan hatte. _Und sie hat ja einen Grund dafür, du Idiot. Du glaubst doch immer, sie so gut zu kennen. Warum ist dir nicht selbst aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmt?_ Er öffnete die Tür sacht und betrat das Zimmer. So oft schon war er hier gewesen. Es duftete nach Lisas Parfum und Erinnerungen wurden geweckt. Langsam ging er zu Lisas Schreibtisch, auf dem noch immer Ernie saß und der Stift mit dem Puppengesicht und den blauen Haaren. Rokko lächelte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf etwas Schwarz-weißes.. ein Foto, genauer: ein Ultraschallbild. Rokko zitterte, als er das Bild aufnahm und es sich ansah. Das war also sein Kind. _Etwas so kleines - mein Kind. Mein und Lisas Kind. _Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, als er sanft mit einem Finger über das kleine Wesen auf dem Bild strich und sein Herz begann wild zu klopfen. Als er hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm öffnete, drehte er sich langsam um. Lisa stand in der Tür und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte das Bild in seiner Hand entdeckt und begann nervös ihre Finger zu kneten. Rokko legte das Foto wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Lisa sah zur Seite. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten.

"Wann wolltest du mir davon erzählen?" fragte Rokko sie leise und mit zitternder Stimme. Er hatte noch immer Tränen in den Augen.

Lisa sah ihn immer noch nicht an. _Wie er mich jetzt erst recht verachten muss. _"Rokko, ich -"

"Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

"Freunde?" Lisas Augen fixierte seine. "Wir sind schon lange keine Freunde mehr." Lisa flüsterte fast.

"Lisa, ich will dir helfen. Ich will für das Kind da sein. Ich will ihm ein guter Vater sein."

_Für das Kind da sein. Ein guter Vater sein. Aber was ist mit uns? _Lisa richtete sich vor ihm auf. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihn ungläubig an. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. "Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht, Rokko Kowalski. Ich bin bisher ganz gut alleine klar gekommen! Und du hast mir ja auch unmissverständlich klar gemacht, was das für dich war: ein Betriebsunfall!" Lisas Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. Rokko ging zu ihr und wollte den Arm um sie legen, um sie zu beruhigen. "Lisa..." doch Lisa stieß ihn weg. "Nein! Raus! Verschwinde!"

Rokko war sprachlos und schockiert. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr aufregen. Also hielt er es für besser, ihr Büro zu verlassen. Als er mit gesenktem Kopf die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, brach Lisa zusammen. Sie rutschte auf den Boden und zog ihre Beine fest an sich und starrte ins Nichts. Sie hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens aus ihrem Leben verbannt. _Er liebt mich nicht. Es ist besser so. Ich kann das allein schaffen. Ich bin stark._


	13. Chapter 13

Sie brauchte eine Weile, um ihren Kummer runterzuschlucken. Als ihre Tränen getrocknet waren, stand sie auf und richtete ihre Kleidung. Wenn Rokko es wusste, dann musste sie sich beeilen, ihren Eltern von dem Baby zu erzählen, bevor sie es von anderen erfahren würden. Lisa ging hinaus zum Catering und setzte sich auf einen der Hocker. Helga begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Tee, Mäuschen?"

"Ja, danke."

Als Helga ihr den Tee hingestellt hatte, holte Lisa tief Luft. "Du, Mama, ich muss mal mit dir reden."

"Können wir das vielleicht verschieben? Ich muss schnell zum Liefereingang. Ja?"

"Klar. Nachher dann."

Und schon war Helga weg. Lisa trank vorsichtig einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und wippte mit dem Fuß zu dem Lied, das aus dem Radio kam. "Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war." _Du hast wohl den Krieg gewonnen, Rokko. Ich steh allein da und du bist glücklich mit Melanie und wirst sie bald heiraten. Und all das, weil ich vor zwei Jahren so dumm war, deine Liebe wegzuwerfen. Ladies und Gentlemen - Lisa Plenskes ganz persönliches Waterloo._ Sie stützte ihren Kopf in eine Hand und schloss ihre Augen.

So sah sie nicht, dass sie vom Empfang aus beobachtet wurde. Inka und Melanie wollten gerade die Post abholen, als Inka Melanie ansprach. "Du, die Chefin ist in letzter Zeit aber nicht gut drauf, was? Sieht immer so müde und schlapp aus. So kenn ich sie gar nicht."

"Ist ja auch kein Wunder in ihrem Zustand", bemerkte Melanie eher beiläufig, während sie die Post durchblätterte.

Inka starrte sie mit großen Augen an und flüsterte: "Lisa ist schwanger?"

Melanie nickte und ging dann wieder zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie ließ eine fassungslose Inka zurück, die Lisa von oben bis unten musterte und dann ebenfalls zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurückging.

Als Helga 10 Minuten später immer noch nicht zurück war, ging Lisa zurück in ihr Büro. Sie beschloss am Abend mal wieder mit ihrer Mutter nach Göberitz zu fahren und dann gleich beiden Eltern die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie ahnte nicht, dass es ganz anders kommen sollte.

Als Helga wieder zurück ans Catering kam, stand Inka am Kaffeeautomaten. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Enkelkind!" Inka sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Finde ich ja nicht gut, dass es Lisas Assistentin weiß, aber mir sagst Du es nicht." Helga blickte Inka fragend an. „Was weiß Frau Förster denn bitte? Du….du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass Lisa schwanger ist? Pahh, lächerlich. Mein Mäuschen und schwanger, das wüsste ich ja wohl als erste!" Helga lachte Inka aus, doch wirklich überzeugt klang es nicht. „Na, dann frag doch mal Deine Tochter! Denn es passt alles. War ihr vor kurzem nicht ständig schlecht…" „Magenschleimhautentzündung!" bemerkte Helga bestimmt. Doch Inka fuhr unbeeindruckt fort. „…sie ist ständig müde und na, mal ganz ehrlich, sie zickt ganz schön rum. Helga zähl doch mal 1&1 zusammen. Du warst doch auch schon schwanger!" Helga wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Natürlich hatte sie Lisa geglaubt, dass es sich um einen Magenschleimhautentzündung gehandelt hatte und der Rest war ihr auch aufgefallen, aber die Müdigkeit und die wechselnden Launen hatte sie auf den Stress im Büro und auf den Ärger mit David geschoben. „Na, dann werde ich wohl mal mit ihr reden müssen." Helga verließ das Catering und ging zu Lisas Büro. Inkas „mach das mal!" hörte sie schon gar nicht mehr. Sie war ziemlich sauer auf ihre Tochter. _Wenn das wahr ist….._

Helga stürmte, ohne zu klopfen, in Lisas Büro. „Lisa! Was muss ich da gerade von Inka erfahren: Du bist schwanger!" Helga stand atemlos vor Lisas Schreibtisch und sah die geschockte Lisa erbost an. „Mama, woher?...Oh, Gott..das wollte ich nicht!" Lisa glitzerten schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. Sie ging um den Schreibtisch herum und drückte ihre Mutter auf den dort stehenden Stuhl. „Ich wollte es Dir und Papa heute Abend sagen. Eigentlich weiß das niemand, bis auf…." Sie brach ab. In Gedanken vervollständigte sie den Satz. _Rokko! Aber woher weiß er es überhaupt? _Lisa verdrängte den Gedanken. Sie musste sich jetzt auf ihre Mutter konzentrieren, denn wenn sie auch noch ihre Eltern gegen sich hätte…_Nein, bloß nicht weiterdenken!_ „…die ganze Firma. Aber Deinen Eltern sagst Du es als letzte. Ach, Lisa!" Helga sah ihre Tochter traurig an. „Mama, Du musst mir glauben. Bis heute Mittag bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass es gar niemand weiß. Ich habe es bisher keinem Menschen erzählt. Von wem weiß es denn Inka?" Lisa sah ihre Mutter bittend an. Helga sah an Lisas aufgewühltem Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie genauso geschockt war wie sie selbst. „Wohl von Deiner Assistentin. Und woher weiß die es?" Helga blickte fragend zur Tür hinaus, wo Melanie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß. Für Lisa setzte sich das Bild zusammen. Melanie musste irgendwann wohl auch das Ultraschallbild oder ihren Mutterpass gesehen haben. Und es dann natürlich Rokko erzählt haben. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Lisa ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und holte das Ultraschallbild aus ihrem Kalender. „Sie muss das hier gesehen haben." Sie reichte ihrer Mutter das Bild. Helga nahm es und starrte immer noch etwas ungläubig von dem Bild zu Lisa. „Dann ist es also wirklich wahr! Und…" Helga schluckte. Sie sah wieder auf das Bild als sie weiter sprach. „…wer ist der Vater? David?" Lisa holte hörbar Luft. „Nein! David hat damit, zum Glück, nichts zu tun." Sie nahm Helga das Bild aus der Hand und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie es wieder in ihren Kalender steckte. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter. „Ich weiß, was Du jetzt wissen willst, Mama. Aber ich werde Dir nicht sagen, wer der Vater ist. Vielleicht erfährt es nie jemand. Ich kann Dir nur sagen, dass ich das Baby bekommen will. Die Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich weiß, dass ich das richtige tue. Also, mach Dir bitte keine Sorgen." Sie lächelte ihre Mutter an. Helga blickte immer noch etwas irritiert. „Gut, Mäuschen, wenn es das ist was Du willst. Ich will ja nur, dass Du glücklich bist." Lisa nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm. „Ich weiß, Mama." _Werde ich das je wieder von Herzen sein? _


	14. Chapter 14

Währendessen saß Rokko in seinem Büro und dachte über Lisas Reaktion nach. _Du hast Dich angestellt wie ein Schuljunge. Ich will für das Kind da sein. Ich will ihm ein guter Vater sein. Was Besseres ist Dir nicht eingefallen, Kowalski! Du bist mir ein schöner PR-Profi. Du kannst den größten Schrott an den Mann bringen, aber Dich selbst verkaufen…da versagst Du kläglich._

Er hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und fixierte seine Schreibtischplatte. In seinem Kopf rasten Bilder an ihm vorbei. Das Ultraschallbild seines Kindes; Melanie und immer wieder Lisa.

Lisa, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal das Herz gebrochen hatte und weinend vor ihm stand; Lisa, die ihm am Abend, vor ihrer geplanten Hochzeit, sagte, dass sie David immer noch lieben würde und ihn nicht heiraten könne; Lisa, die ihm unter Tränen sagte, dass sie ihn schon immer geliebt hätte und zuletzt eine Lisa, die ihn nicht mehr haben wollte und ihn aus ihrem Leben warf. Er seufzte schwer. Doch plötzlich hatte er eine ganz andere Lisa vor Augen: Lisa, die ihn auf dem Minigolfplatz strahlend umarmte. Eine Lisa, die ihr Ja zu seinem Antrag in voller Lautstärke in den Berliner Nachthimmel schrie. Lisa, die sich mit ihm eine Kissenschlacht durch seine Wohnung lieferte. Er lächelte leicht. Die kurze Zeit mit Lisa, auch wenn sie so schrecklich für ihn geendet hatte, war die schönste seines Lebens gewesen. Ihm wurde klar, dass er Lisa nie aus seinem Herzen gelassen hatte; sie belegte darin immer noch den wichtigsten Platz. Nur sein verletzter Stolz hatte ihn bisher daran gehindert, sich das selbst einzugestehen. _Ich liebe Dich noch immer! _Es hätte ihm schon in London auffallen müssen. Er hatte den Tag mit Lisa sehr genossen und es war ihm vorgekommen, als hätte es die letzten 2 Jahre nie gegeben. Sogar Melanie hatte er zeitweise vergessen, erst ihr Anruf hatte ihn wieder in die Realität versetzt. _Melanie! Ich muss ihr die Wahrheit sagen! Sofort!_ Er sprang auf und lief aus seinem Büro.

Rokko konnte Melanie dazu überreden früher Feierabend zu machen. Sie war zwar nicht begeistert, da in den letzten Tagen viel liegen geblieben war, aber als er sie ernst ansah und meinte, er hätte etwas wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen, packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und folgte ihm nach draußen. Eine zeitlang gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie erreichten einen kleinen Park und Melanie setzte sich auf eine Bank. Rokko blieb nervös vor ihr stehen. Melanie sah ihn an. „Du willst mir sagen, dass Du mich nicht heiraten kannst, oder?" Rokko sah sie überrascht an. Ein Teil von Melanie hoffte, dass er gleich „Nein" sagen würde, doch sie sah ihm an, dass er erleichtert war, dass sie ihm die Bürde abgenommen hatte, es selbst sagen zu müssen. Rokko holte tief Luft. „Ja, es tut mir leid. Ich liebe Dich nicht genug, um mit Dir mein Leben zu verbringen. Ich hätte Dich niemals fragen sollen, ob Du meine Frau werden willst. Ich kann verstehen, wenn Du mich jetzt hasst, aber ich konnte Dich nicht weiter belügen. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn…." Er brach ab. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Melanie sah ihn mitfühlend an. Sie wusste, dass er nicht wegen ihr weinte. „Ich hab es geahnt, schon seitdem Du wieder aus London da bist. Du warst verändert. Lisa, oder? Du liebst sie immer noch!" Rokko ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, als er weiter sprach. „Ja, sie ist einfach in meinem Herzen und ich bekomme sie da nicht raus. Und seit heute ist mir klar, dass ich das auch gar nicht mehr will. Sie ist und bleibt die Liebe meines Lebens, da konnte ein David Seidel nichts dran ändern und Du leider auch nicht. Es tut mir unendlich leid, aber versteh mich bitte!" Rokko sah Melanie traurig an. „Das Baby,….das ist Deins, oder?" sie griff nach Rokkos Hand und zog ihn neben sich auf die Bank. Rokko konnte nur noch nicken. Lautlos rannen ihm die Tränen herab. Melanie legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. „Es ist ok, Rokko. Irgendwie war es mir schon seit London klar, dass das mit uns nichts wird. Ich bin Dir nicht böse. Du hast versucht es allen recht zu machen und das geht nicht! Hast du Lisa schon gesagt, dass du von dem Kind weißt?" wieder konnte Rokko nur nicken. Melanie holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es ihm. „Sie hat mich rausgeschmissen. Ich hab es total falsch angefangen. Ich hab nur von dem Kind und von mir geredet, aber kein Wort über sie. Sie will mich nicht mehr." Die Tränen, die gerade erst versiegt waren, begannen erneut zu fließen. Rokko saß wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Bank. Melanie wusste, dass sie eigentlich diejenige sein sollte, die heulte, schließlich hatte Rokko gerade mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Doch nicht sie saß vor einem Scherbenhaufen, sondern seine Welt war innerhalb eines Tages zusammengebrochen. Er hatte begriffen, dass es für ihn nur eine Frau gab und die stieß ihn aus ihrem Leben, wegen Fehler, die sie beide begangen hatten. Dass er trotzdem noch den Mut und die Stärke aufbrachte, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen und in Kauf nahm, dass sie ihn ebenfalls verachtete, imponierte Melanie. „Glaubst Du das wirklich?" Sie sah ihn aufmunternd an. Rokko hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen. „Ja, sie wollte mir nicht mal zuhören. Sie hat mich aus ihrem Büro geschmissen und gesagt, dass wir noch nicht mal mehr Freunde wären. Diesmal hab ich alles kaputt gemacht!" er ließ sich resignierend gegen die Rücklehne der Bank fallen. „Lass ihr und Dir auch ein bisschen Zeit. Ihr müsst beide erstmal verarbeiten, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist. Ich denke, dass Dich Lisa auch immer noch liebt. Sie bekommt immerhin dein Kind. Das heißt doch schon mal was." Sei lächelte ihm zu. Rokko versuchte es zu erwidern, aber es misslang komplett. „Zeig ihr, dass Du für sie da bist! Der Rest kommt, dann vielleicht von selbst!" „Danke, Melanie. Ich zieh Dir hier quasi den Boden unter den Füßen weg und dann tröstest Du mich und gibst mir auch noch Ratschläge. Du bist eine tolle Frau!" diesmal konnte er schon wieder lächeln. „Du bist eben was ganz besonderes, Rokko Kowalski!" sie umarmte ihn. „Ich hoffe wir bleiben Freunde." Rokko erwiderte die Umarmung. „Ja, das hoffe ich auch!"


	15. Chapter 15

Bernd Plenske hätte an diesem sonnigen Sommermorgen nicht glücklicher sein können. Er war dabei den Rasen auf dem Anwesen der Familie Seidel zu mähen und hatte unendlich viel Zeit dazu, sich auf sein zukünftiges Enkelkind zu freuen. Sicher, er hätte es gern selbst von seinem Schnattchen erfahren, dass sie ihn bald zum Opa machen würde, aber unter den Umständen konnte er sie gut verstehen. Sie hatte sich ja gerade erst vom jungen Seidel getrennt. Und wie er schon vermutet hatte, würde diese Trennung ja sicher nur vorübergehend bleiben, jetzt, wo sie ein Kind von ihrem David erwartete. Bernd Plenske hatte es schon immer gewusst: sein Schnattchen und David, die waren für einander bestimmt! Und auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollte, wer der Vater war, so konnte es in Bernd Plenskes Augen ja nur einen Kandidaten geben. Fröhlich pfiff er ein Liedchen, als er den Rasenmäher entleerte.

"Na, Herr Plenske, so fröhlich heute?" begrüßte ihn jemand hinter ihm.

Bernd drehte sich um. "Ach, der junge Herr Seidel, Guten Morgen! Ja, fröhlich bin ich", grinste er und wollte den Rasenmäherkorb weiter entleeren, drehte sich dann aber wieder zu David um. Bernd hatte eine Idee, um dem Glück von Schnattchen ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. "Ja, und du hast ja auch allen Grund, fröhlich gestimmt zu sein."

"Hab ich?"

"Und wie! Ick sach' nur: Vaterfreuden, wa?" Bernd drehte sich zufrieden grinsend um und sprach dann weiter. "Das Schnattchen hat's uns gerade erst gesagt. In sieben Monaten ist es soweit."

"Lisa - Lisa ist schwanger?" fragte David verwirrt.

"Ja, mein Junge und du wirst Vater!"

"Ich muss sofort zu ihr", rief David noch, als er sich schnellen Schrittes vom immer fröhlicher werdenden Bernd entfernte.

David Seidel war nicht blöd. Er wusste, dass er unmöglich der Vater von Lisas Kind sein konnte. Aber er sah eine Chance darin, sie wieder für sich zu gewinnen, denn wenn er sich nicht total irrte, so war Lisa momentan mit niemandem zusammen. _Brat mir doch einer ein Huhn, wenn das Kind nicht Kowalskis ist. Und der heiratet eine andere. Du wirst wieder mein sein, Lisa. _Er dachte über sein weiteres Vorgehen nach und tätigte einige Anrufe, bevor er sich in sein Auto setzte und in die Stadt fuhr.

Unterdessen saß Lisa über den Kalkulationen für die nächste Kerima-Kollektion in ihrem Büro. Sie konnte mehr als zufrieden sein: Hugos Kollektion versprach viel und ihre Vermarktungsstrategie hatte Rokko sich quasi nebenbei in einer genialen Stunde gemeinsam mit Hugo überlegt. Auch wenn Lisa Rokkos Anwesenheit nur schwer ertragen konnte, so wusste sie, dass sein Marketingtalent Kerima unglaublich viele Vorteile auf dem Markt verschaffte. Im Sinne der Firma würde sie sich schon irgendwann mit der Situation arrangieren können. Vielleicht würde sie sich nach der Geburt des Kindes erst mal für ein paar Jahre aus dem aktiven Geschäft zurückziehen und die Leitung jemand anderem übertragen. Lisa legte ihre rechte Hand auf ihren Bauch und lächelte. _Und dann, wenn du ein bisschen größer bist, gehen wir auf Weltreise, mein Kleines._

Sie wurde vom Klopfen an ihrer Tür aus den Träumen gerissen und rief "Herein!" bevor sie gesehen hatte, wer da angeklopft hatte. Und so sah sie eher überrascht und sprachlos in Rokkos dunkle Augen, als sie aufblickte. Rokko hob beschwichtigend seine Hände, als er sah, dass Lisa etwas sagen wollte. "Bitte, sag jetzt nichts und lass mich erst ausreden", flehte er sie fast schon an. Lisa nickte. Langsam kam Rokko näher und setzte sich auf den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite ihres Schreibtisches. Rokko räuperte sich ein letztes mal, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen begann. "Lisa, beim letzten Mal war ich nicht sehr feinfühlig - das weiß ich." Rokko blickte auf seine Hände, die er in seinem Schoß gefaltet hatte. "Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Das in London - das war kein Betriebsunfall. Das war schön. Und ich bin daran ja nicht ganz unschuldig." Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Lisa wartete darauf, was er als nächstes sagen würde. "Und.. und ich freue mich darauf Vater zu werden. Aber ich will vor allem für dich da sein. Für dich genau so wie für unser Kind, Lisa. Ich - ich will dich nicht überrumpeln und auch zu nichts drängen. Ich möchte dein Vertrauen wiedergewinnen. Glaubst du, dass das noch geht?"

Lisa atmete ruhig. "Und was sagt Melanie dazu?"

"Melanie versteht es. Wir haben uns getrennt, weil wir beide wissen, dass ich sie nie so lieben werde können wie.. wie ich es gern würde. Nicht genug, um sie zu heiraten, um eine Zukunft mit ihr zu haben. Ich werde in Zukunft nur für dich und unser Kind da sein, wenn du es zulässt."

Lisa nickte ruhig, hatte aber Tränen in den Augen. "Gibst du mir Zeit, darüber nachzudenken?"

"Natürlich", beeilte sich Rokko zu sagen. "Alle Zeit der Welt." Dann lächelte er sie an und verließ das Büro. Lisa sah ihm nach und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut werden.

Gegen Mittag begab sich Lisa zum Catering, um etwas zu essen. Als sie jedoch dort ankam, wurde sie von einem riesigen Blütenmeer empfangen. "Was ist denn hier los?" sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und dachte noch, dass das doch gar nicht Rokkos Stil war. _Und nach "alle Zeit der Welt lassen" sieht das auch nicht aus. _Lisa runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann sah sie, wer sich da aus der Hocke aus dem Blumenmeer erhob.

"David, was-"

"Lisa, mein Liebling", begann David pathetisch. "Ich liebe dich schon so lange!"

Aus dem Fahrstuhl traten so eben Jürgen und Melanie und guckten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen, was da am Catering vor sich ging: David und Lisa in einem Blütenmeer und rund herum so ziemlich alle Kerimamitarbeiter. Melanie sah, dass Rokko, der gerade aus seinem Büro gekommen sein musste, traurig und stumm auf die Szene blickte. Es tat ihr weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Und gern hätte sie ihm geholfen. Aber sie wollte erst mal wissen, was hier noch geschehen würde.

"Lisa, für dich würde ich die tiefsten Meere durchschwimmen und die höchsten Berge erklimmen! Ich würde dir die schönste Blume aus den am weitesten entfernten Ländern holen!"

Melanie sah, wie Rokko schluckte, sich aber nicht von der Szene lösen konnte. Dann spürte sie, wie Jürgen ihre Hand ergriff und sie drückte. Sie sah zu ihm und er lächelte sie an, bevor er wieder ihre Hand losließ.

"Lisa - Liebe meines Lebens - wenn du mir nun bald ein Kind schenkst, dann möchte ich unser Kind in unserem Heim empfangen und dich zu meiner Frau machen, damit unserem Familienglück rein gar nichts mehr im Weg steht."

David kniete nun vor Lisa und hielt ihr eine kleine Schatulle entgegen, in der ein goldener Ring besetzt mit einer großen Perle glitzerte.

"Du würdest mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen, wenn du meinen Antrag annimmst. Lisa Plenske - bitte heirate mich!"

Lisa, die sich das alles stumm angesehen hatte, nahm Davids Hand, zog ihn vom Boden auf und verschwand dann mit ihm in ihrem Büro. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und so sehr sich die Kerima-Mitarbeiter auch bemühten - sie konnten nicht hören, was dort gesagt oder getan wurde.


	16. Chapter 16

Nachdem die Tür von Lisas Büro ins Schloss gefallen war, zog sich Rokko wieder in sein Büro zurück. Dort verbrachte er die nächste Stunde mit dem Versuch etwas zu arbeiten, doch seine Gedanken waren bei Lisa. Als er ein einziges Memo zum 3. Mal gelesen hatte und wieder kein Wort aufgenommen hatte, sprang er auf und lief zum Catering. Auf dem Weg dorthin kam er an Lisas Büro vorbei. Es war leer. Er setzte sich an den Tresen und ließ sich von Helga einen Kaffee geben. Dann ging sie hinüber zu Timo, um ihm zu helfen das Blumenmeer von David zu beseitigen. Rokko nippte an seinem Kaffee und sah Timo zu, wie er die Blumen geradewegs in einen Müllsack packte. Er musste grinsen. _Wenn man David doch auch so leicht entsorgen könnte! _Das Grinsen wich wieder einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Plötzlich stand Hugo neben ihm. „Quel Verschwendung! Genauso wie Davids Antrag. Oder was meinen sie, Monsieur Kowalski?" Hugo legte den Kopf schief und sah Rokko gespannt an. „Woher soll ich das wissen. Er ist ja immerhin ihr Traummann!" kam es etwas barsch von Rokko. „Gewesen…! Wenn man mich fragt." Hugo setzte sich neben Rokko. „Woher wollen sie das denn wissen?" Rokko sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich beobachte meine Mitmenschen, Herr Kowalski. Auch sie und Frau Plenske. Und ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Du verstanden hast, wer Dein gebrochenes Herz flicken kann!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Hugo den verstörten Rokko allein zurück.

Lisa hatte es, nachdem sie David gesagt hatte, dass er sie in Ruhe lassen sollte, nicht mehr im Büro ausgehalten. Aber nach hause wollte sie auch nicht. So entschloss sie sich bei einem Spaziergang ihr Gehirn durchzulüften. Sie musste über so vieles nachdenken.

_Rokko hat mit Melanie Schluss gemacht. Er will für mich und das Baby da sein. Aber warum macht er deswegen mit Melanie Schluss? Das hat er doch gesagt; weil er sie nicht so lieben kann, wie er gern würde. Hat er dabei nicht eine Pause gemacht? Als ob er etwas anderes sagen wollte. Und was bitte? Glaub jetzt bloß nicht, dass er eigentlich sagen wollte, dass er sie nicht so lieben kann wie er Dich liebt. Geliebt hat! Du hast ihm so wehgetan….er kann dich nicht mehr lieben. Bekomm das endlich in Dein Hirn, Lisa! Und David? Von wem weiß er eigentlich von dem Kind? _

Auch Rokko hatte es nach dem Gespräch mit Hugo nicht mehr bei Kerima ausgehalten. An allen Schreibtischen wurde nur der Antrag von David diskutiert und darüber spekuliert, was wohl in Lisas Büro passiert war. Genau das wollte er sich nicht weiter ausmalen. Er entschied sich ebenfalls für einen Spaziergang. Er hatte Angst, dass Lisa durch Davids Antrag wieder schwach geworden war und ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, es noch mal mit ihm zu versuchen. _Vielleicht hat sie schon diesen hässlichen Ring am Finger! _Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen wieder Erinnerungen an Lisa. Wie er ihr damals den Ring seiner Großmutter gegeben hatte, nur leider saß in seiner Vorstellung nicht er Lisa am Tisch gegenüber, sondern David. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. _Nein, sie kann das nicht wollen. Wieder ein Leben an Davids Seite, wo sie nur eine Rolle spielt, wenn sie ihm nützlich ist. Das hat sie nicht verdient. _

Lisa war mittlerweile im Tiergarten angekommen und setzte sich im Schatten eines Baumes auf einen Stein. Immer noch schwirrte ihr Kopf von allen Möglichkeiten, die sie abzuwägen hatte…Rokko…David…Rokko! Sie wollte nicht länger als Vorzeigepüppchen an Davids Seite leben, das war ihr seit London klar. Aber sie durfte die Entscheidung nicht allein daran festmachen, was sie wollte. Sie musste auch und vor allem an ihr Kind denken. _Rokkos Kind! David musste doch klar gewesen sein, dass er nicht der Vater ist! Warum dann dieser Aufstand? Weil er nicht verkraften kann, dass ich sein Spiel endlich durchschaut habe. Das ich auch ohne den tollen David Seidel zurechtkomme. Nein, Du wirst mein Kind nicht groß ziehen. Dann lieber allein! _ Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und flüsterte „Was denkst Du denn?"

Rokko lief zur selben Zeit, gar nicht weit von Lisa, ebenfalls durch den Tiergarten. Er war sich sicher, dass er für sein Kind und Lisa da sein wollte, doch konnte er es noch ein Mal wagen sich selbst der Gefahr auszusetzen, dass Lisa ihm ein drittes Mal das Herz brach. _Überlebe ich das noch mal?_ Lisas Gesicht erschien vor ihm, wie sie ihm an ihrem Geburtstag gestanden hatte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie ihn vor zwei Jahren hatte sitzen lassen. _Rokko, ich liebe Dich! Ich hab Dich immer geliebt, war aber zu blöd es zu merken. _Er wusste, dass sie es diesmal ernst meinte. Er hatte es damals schon gespürt und das war auch der Grund für seine heftige Reaktion gewesen. Er hatte ihr wehtun wollen und das auch geschafft. Plötzlich war ihm klar, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, keine andere Wahl haben wollte, als sein Leben mit Lisa zu verbringen. _Egal, wie oft sie mir noch wehtun wird. Mein Leben ist nur mit ihr komplett!_

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er blieb stehen und blickte in den Himmel. Als er gerade wieder weiterlaufen wollte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden unter einem Baum sitzen. Er schaute genauer hin. Es war Lisa. Sie hatte die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Augen geschlossen. Er blieb stehen und sah sie an.

Lisa war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass sie David für immer 'Lebe wohl' sagen musste. Sie wollte Rokko die Chance geben, die er am Morgen erbeten hatte. _Aber eigentlich muss ich Dein Vertrauen wieder gewinnen, nicht umgekehrt. Ich werde um meine dritte Chance bei Dir kämpfen, Rokko! Das bin ich mir selbst und auch unserem Kind schuldig. Ich will eine richtige, kleine Familie! _ Im Geist sah sie sich mit einem Kinderwagen genau hier durch den Tiergarten laufen. Und Rokko kam ihr gutgelaunt entgegen und begrüßte sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

_Ach, Rokko!_Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah in Rokkos Gesicht.

Rokko war leise zu Lias hingelaufen und wollte sie gerade ansprechen, als sie die Augen aufschlug. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Hallo, Lisa! Darf ich mich zu Dir setzen?" Rokko wurde merklich unsicherer. Lisas Lächeln wurde strahlender. Sie rutschte auf dem Stein etwas zur Seite. „Ja, klar!" „Alles ok? Ich hab da vorhin mitbekommen, dass David…" Sie unterbrach ihn. „Ja, David hat erfahren dass ich schwanger bin und mir einen Antrag gemacht. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass es endgültig aus ist." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich will, dass Du für Dein Kind da bist, Rokko. So wie Du es vorgeschlagen hast. Es soll nicht darunter leiden müssen, dass ich…." Sie schlug die Augen nieder und sprach nicht weiter. „Worunter soll es nicht leiden müssen?" Rokko hob mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. Wieder mal, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, standen Tränen darin. Lisa seufzte und sprach dann flüsternd weiter. „Es soll nicht darunter leiden, dass ich seinem Vater und der Liebe meines Lebens so sehr wehgetan habe, dass er nicht mehr daran glauben kann, dass ich ihn über alles liebe!" Sie konnte ihn nicht länger ansehen und drehte ihren Kopf weg. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich da nicht mehr dran glauben kann?" „Ich hab Dir so wehgetan. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass ich Dir zwei Mal das Herz gebrochen habe und du nicht noch mal wegen mir durch die Hölle gehen willst. Ich kann das verstehen, Rokko! Ich bin Dir aber unendlich dankbar, dass Du, trotz allem, für mich und das Kind da sein willst." Rokko griff Lisa sanft an die Schultern und drehte sie zu sich. Zaghaft sah sie ihn wieder an. „Ich hab in den letzten Wochen viel über gebrochene Herzen nachgedacht, Lisa. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass man sie wieder flicken kann und jemand sehr kluges hat mir gesagt, dass sie sich am liebsten von demjenigen wieder zusammensetzten lassen, der es gebrochen hat." Er wischte Lisa zärtlich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Mein Herz gehört Dir, wenn Du es wieder flicken willst. Es wartet schon sehr lange darauf." Lisa sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du..du ..meinst das wirklich ernst? Du gibst mir noch eine Chance?" Lisas blaue Augen begannen zu strahlen. Dieses Strahlen hatte Rokko in den letzten Monaten, seitdem er sie wieder regelmäßig sah, so vermisst. „Ja, wenn Du mich noch haben willst? Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich ohne Dich nicht leben kann. Ich liebe Dich!" Lisa konnte nichts mehr sagen, sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und gleichzeitig liefen ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinab. Rokko sah sie liebevoll an und zog sie an seine Brust. „Kannst Du das bitte noch mal sagen? Nur den letzten Teil?" Lisa sah zu ihm hoch, während er ihr wieder die Tränen aus dem Gesicht strich. Rokko lachte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und sah sie zärtlich an. „Ich liebe Dich, Lisa Plenske! Mehr als mein Leben!" Lisa zog ihn an sich und bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss trafen, flüsterte sie: „Ich liebe Dich!"

------------------------------------

**Anmerkung:** Hallo an alle, die von "Waterloo in Berlin" so begeistert sind und uns auch immer so liebe Kommentare schreiben! Ja, UNS, denn hinter einbisschenfrieden stecken very.loud (Anne) und Believe78 (Chrissi), die in Geheimsitzungen wie wild brainstormen, weil sich diese Idee in ihren Köpfen festgesetzt hatte, dass Lisa und Rokko zusammengehören. Wir haben uns immer riesig über eure tollen Kommentare gefreut, konnten aber nicht immer so darauf antworten, wie wir das gern getan hätten, um uns nicht selbst zu verraten. Da wir aber nun dem Ende doch sehr nah sind, dachten wir, dass es Zeit wäre, uns zu erkennen zu geben. Wir hoffen, dass ihr auch den noch folgenden Kapiteln euere freude habt wie wir sie jeden Tag beim schreiben hatten und noch haben werden!

Vielen Dank!

Chrissi und Anne :)


	17. Chapter 17

_Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more_

_Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to_

_Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you _

Bei Kerima hatte sich die Lage nur wenig beruhigt. Noch immer kochte die Gerüchteküche und manch einer hatte schon Wetten abgeschlossen, ob Lisa Plenske nun David Seidel heiraten würde oder nicht. Nur wenige ahnten, dass es da auch noch eine andere Option für Lisas Zukunft gab. Doch diese wenigen schwiegen lächelnd und warteten darauf, dass Lisa Plenske hoffentlich an Rokko Kowalskis Seite von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkehren würde.

"Sach mal, Helga-Mäuschen, wo ist denn das Schnattchen?"

Bernd Plenske war sofort in die Firma geeilt gekommen, nachdem Helga ihm am Telefon von Davids Blütenmeer und Antrag erzählt hatte. Er hoffte inständig, dass der junge Seidel sein Schnattchen endlich zur Frau nehmen würde.

"Bernd, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, wo Lisa ist? Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie bald zurück kommt."

"Aber, Helga-"

"Nee, du machst mich nervös. Könntest du bitte am Eingang warten?"

Bernd Plenske zog ein grimmiges Gesicht und begab sich zum Empfang, wo er einen guten Blick auf die Fahrstühle haben würde. In Gedanken malte er sich schon eine große Märchenhochzeit aus: Lisa ganz in weiß an der Seite von ihrem strahlenden Prinzen, der sie in sein Königreich-

Da öffneten sich die Türen vom linken Fahrstuhl und Bernd konnte bereits erkennen, dass sein Schnattchen dahinter wartete. Als er sah, dass sie die Hand von jemandem hielt, verzog sich sein Mund schon zu einem breiten Grinsen. _Bravo, Seidel! _dachte er noch bei sich, als er das Gesicht von Rokko Kowalski zum Vorschein kommen sah und nicht das von David Seidel.

"Der Boxer..." stammelte Bernd und musste sich erst mal fest halten.

Lisa und Rokko traten gemeinsam strahlend aus dem Fahrstuhl. Rokko hielt Lisas Hand ganz fest und streichelte sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

"Nee, ick fass es nich!" rief Sabrina amüsiert aus. "Die Plansche und der Kowalski! Die Unendliche Geschichte Teil 2!" Schon war sie unterwegs, um die Belegschaft zu informieren, dass David Seidel ganz offensichtlich abgemeldet war.

Nach und nach versammelten sich alle Kerima-Mitarbeiter am Fahrstuhl um zu sehen, wer da für so viel Aufruhr sorgte. Rokko und Lisa sahen sich tief in die Augen und lächelten, bevor Lisa zu sprechen ansetzte. Sie erzählte mit Sternen im Gesicht (zumindest glaubten die anderen, dass sie so strahlte, als wären da Sterne in ihrem Gesicht) von ihrem großen Glück, dass sie in Rokko gefunden hatte - davon, dass sie ein Kind von diesem wundervollen Mann erwartete und dass sie der gemeinsamen Zukunft mit viel Freude und Spannung entgegen sehen würde. Unter dem Applaus der Belegschaft küssten sie sich zärtlich und wurden dann auch schon von vielen Seiten umarmt und beglückwünscht. Auch Helga war zu ihnen gekommen, um sie beide in ihre Arme zu schließen. Bernd hingegen hätte nicht wütender sein können. Und als er auch noch mit ansehen musste, wie David Seidel getroffen Kerima verließ und noch etwas von "Hätt ich mir ja denken können, dass sie gleich wieder dem Kowalski in die Arme läuft!" murmelte, da machte auch er seinem Unmut Luft - wenn auch leise.

"Wieso denn dieser Fruchtzwerg? Der polnische Boxer! Wenn sie doch den Seidel junior haben kann!" presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Und hat Sie, Fräulein Förster, sitzen lassen, der Schlawiner, hat er, nicht wahr? Wollten Sie nicht heiraten?" wandte er sich an Melanie, die neben ihm stand.

"Nein, das kann man so nicht sagen, Herr Plenske. Wir haben uns im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen getrennt. Wer hier aber wen mal sitzen lassen hat, das wissen Sie ja wohl ganz genau, oder Herr Plenske?" Melanie lächelte, während sie das sagte. Aber Bernd Plenske schien immer noch nicht überzeugt. "Sehen Sie mal", meinte Melanie daraufhin und deutete aus dem Fenster, "Herr Seidel hat sich schnell getröstet."

Als Bernd sah, wie David Seidel vor Kerima bereits wieder in den Armen eines langbeinigen Models lag, da erstrahlte der polnische Boxer plötzlich in einem ganz anderen Licht für ihn. Bernd ging auf sein Schnattchen und den Boxer zu und umarmte sie fest. Fast glaubte Rokko, von den Bärenkräften seines quasi Schwiegervaters erdrückt zu werden, doch freute er sich viel mehr über die plötzliche offensichtliche Anerkennung. Lisa neben ihm hatte Tränen in den Augen - doch diesmal waren es Tränen des Glücks und ein wenig waren sie auch dort, weil sie froh war, dass ihr Papa endlich Rokko akzeptierte und das Gerede über David ein Ende haben würde.

Als sich der Tumult um die beiden gelegt hatte, kam auch Hugo aus seinem Atelier. Er beglückwünschte Lisa und Rokko. Nachdem er Lisa umarmt hatte, ging er zu Rokko. „Unsere Gespräche über gebrochene Herzen werde ich vermissen, Herr Kowalski! Aber es macht mich glücklich zu sehen, dass sie Ihnen geholfen haben, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen! Bonne chance!" er nickte Rokko noch einmal zu und ging zurück in sein Atelier.

Lisa begann zu gähnen und Rokko sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „So, Frau Plenske, sie haben jetzt definitiv Feierabend. Ich bring Dich jetzt nach hause!" er nahm wieder Lisas Hand und sie gingen Richtung Aufzug. Winkend verabschiedeten sie sich von Helga. Sie liefen das kurze Stück zu Lisas Wohnung. Rokko, der Lisas neue Wohnung noch nicht gesehen hatte, ließ sich von ihr alle Zimmer zeigen. „Wirklich gemütlich! Passt sehr gut zu Dir." Sie standen an der Schlafzimmertür und Rokko zog Lisa in seine Arme. „So, meine süße Frau Plenske, ich werde dann mal nach hause gehen." Lisa sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du,..du willst gehen?" Rokko musste grinsen. „Soll ich etwa hier bleiben?" Lisa nickte heftig. „Hmmmm, aber nur wenn Du einen Schlafanzug für mich hast!" Lisa griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer. „Na, einen Schlafanzug nicht direkt, aber das hier!" Sie zog das Shirt, das Rokko, nach der Nacht in London, in ihrem Hotelzimmer vergessen hatte, unter einem der Kopfkissen hervor.

„Das hast Du in London bei mir vergessen. Ich hab es mitgenommen und…." Rokko unterbrach sie. „Ich weiß, ich hab dich damit in Deinem Büro gesehen. Du hast geweint." „Das hast Du gesehen?" Lisa sah peinlich berührt zu Boden. „He, Schatz, das ist doch ok! Dadurch hab ich den Entschluss gefasst für Dich und das Baby da zu sein und Melanie die Wahrheit zu sagen. Schau mich mal an!" er hob ihr Gesicht an. „Einen schwarzen Socken hast Du damals nicht rein zufällig auch gefunden?" Rokko grinste sie an. Auch Lisa lächelte jetzt wieder. „Doch, aber den hab ich wütend in den Mülleimer geworfen." Rokko zog sie an sich und lachte. „Aber jetzt mal im ernst, soll ich wirklich hier bleiben?" er sah ihr in die Augen. Lisa blickt ernst zurück. „Ja, in den letzten Wochen hatte ich nur Dein Shirt und jetzt hab ich Dich endlich wieder und da willst Du gleich wieder gehen? Ich lass Dich nie wieder los!" Rokko lächelte und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Als geklärt war, dass Rokko die Nacht bei Lisa verbringen würde, machten es sich die beiden auf Lisas Balkon gemütlich. Sie sahen in die Sterne und redeten kaum. Worte waren nicht mehr notwendig. Irgendwann war Lisa in Rokkos Arm eingeschlafen. „Oh, Lisa, da ist..war eine Sternschnuppe!" Rokko rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter. „Was?" kam es verschlafen von Lisa. „Eine Sternschnuppe, Schatz! Schade, jetzt hast Du sie nicht gesehen. Hast Du geschlafen?" Lisa kuschelte sich wieder enger an ihn. „Ja, und hast Du Dir was gewünscht?" sie sah ihn aus müden Augen an. „Klar!" er zwinkerte ihr zu, während er zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht strich. „Verrätst Du mir auch was?" „Hmm, eigentlich macht man das ja nicht! Was hättest Du Dir denn gewünscht?" Lisas Antwort kam prompt, sie musste nicht überlegen. „Dich nie wieder zu verlieren!" Rokko lächelte. „Dann brauch ich es Dir ja nicht mehr verraten, Du weißt es ja schon!" Lisa strich ihm durch seine dunklen Locken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich. Sie küssten sich lange und zärtlich. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten, hob Rokko sie hoch und trug sie zurück in die Wohnung. „He, was wird das?" Lisa sah ihn gespielt entrüstet an und versuchte sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien. „Ich habe beschlossen, dass mein müder Engel jetzt ins Bett muss!" er lief, unbeeindruckt von Lisas Befreiungsversuchen, mit ihr in den Flur und von dort ins Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sie auf den Bettrand. „So, ich geh jetzt noch die Balkontür zumachen und Du gehst ins Bett, ok!" er zwinkerte ihr zu. Lisa sah ihm lächelnd nach. Unter einem erneuten Gähnen zog sie ihre Weste aus und ging ins Bad. Sie ließ die Weste in den Wäschekorb fallen und streifte auch das Shirt ab. Von draußen hörte sie Rokko mit den Gläsern in der Küche hantieren. Als sie die Zähne geputzt hatte, lief sie wieder hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Sie kramte in ihrem Kleiderschrank. _Wo ist der bloß? Ich weiß genau, dass ich ihn nach dem Umzug noch hatte! _„Hast Du irgendwo ne zweite Zahnbürste?" rief Rokko aus dem Bad und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja, im rechten Schränkchen!" rief sie zurück. In dem Moment sah sie das gesuchte Objekt ganz hinten in ihrem Schrank liegen. Sie zog den Schlafanzug, den ihr Rokko, nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht in seiner Wohnung, geschenkt hatte, triumphierend aus dem Schrank. _Wusste Ichs doch! _Lisa strahlte. Sie legte den Schlafanzug aufs Bett und wollte den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes öffnen, doch das Teil klemmte. „Mist!" fluchend zerrte sie an dem Reißverschluss, doch er bewegte sich kein Stück. „Alles ok?" Rokko lehnte grinsend in der Tür. „Äh, ja…nein!" Lisa wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.

_Oh, Mann. Was mache ich hier?_Eine leichte Panik stieg in Lisa auf, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie nur noch ihren Rock und BH trug. _Beruhige Dich! Er hat Dich schon wesentlich nackter gesehen. Du bekommst sein Kind und Du liebst ihn über alles!_ Lisa holte tief Luft. Sie sah zu Rokko hinüber, der jetzt noch mehr grinste. „Der klemmt irgendwie. Kannst…kannst Du mir mal helfen?" Rokko nickte und kam zu ihr herüber. Er kniete sich neben sie und sah sich den Reißverschluss genauer an. „Da hat sich ein Stück Stoff drin verklemmt." Lisa sah zu ihm hinunter, wie er vorsichtig versuchte den Verschluss zu öffnen. Dabei strichen seine Finger immer wieder über ihre nackte Haut. In Lisas Magen begannen ganze Schwärme von Schmetterlingen Freudentänze aufzuführen. Nach einer, wie es Lisa schien, halben Ewigkeit, hatte Rokko es geschafft den Verschluss zu öffnen. „So, geschafft!" er sah zu ihr hoch und lächelte. „Danke!" Lisa wuschelte ihm durch seine schwarzen Locken. Rokkos Gesicht war genau auf der Höhe ihres Bauches. Zärtlich zeichnete er mit den Fingerspitzen Kreise um Lisas Bauchnabel. „Hallo Baby! Ich bin Dein Papa!" er legte sein Ohr an Lisas Bauch, als hoffe er auf eine Antwort. Lisa stand ganz still und genoss einfach den Moment. Schließlich gab Rokko ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Bauch und stand auf. Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie sanft.

Einige Minuten später lagen sie eng aneinandergekuschelt im Bett und träumten von ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft, die gerade erst begonnen hatte.


	18. Chapter 18

Rokko hatte auch die nächste Nacht bei Lisa verbracht. Und die Nacht danach. Und ebenso alle anderen Nächte die darauf folgten. Zwar hatte er immer noch seine Wohnung, doch kam er dort nur noch hin, um seine Post zu holen und die Blumen zu gießen. Er wusste, dass er schon wieder Hals über Kopf in eine Beziehung mit Lisa gestürzt war - aber er genoss es. Er genoss das Gefühl der ganz großen Verliebtheit, gepaart mit dem großen Glück, das er mit Lisa teilen durfte. Und wenn sich manchmal ein kleines Gefühl der Angst bei ihm einschlich, dann nahm Lisa ihn in den Arm und küsste ihn so lange, bis er wieder strahlte. Er wusste, dass sie ihr Verhalten vor ihrer Hochzeit tief bereute. Trotzdem hatte er sie noch nicht wieder gefragt, ob sie seine Frau werden wolle. Aber Rokko wollte sich noch ein bisschen Zeit lassen. Manchmal glaubte er, dass ein erneuter Antrag ihr Glück wieder zerstören könnte. _Seit wann so abergläubisch, Kowalski?_ scholt er sich dann selbst. Aber der Zweifel nagte an ihm. Vielleicht hätte David Seidel nicht versucht, Lisa wieder für sich zu gewinnen, wenn sie nicht Rokkos Antrag angenommen hätte. Helga hatte ihn bereits darauf angesprochen, ob er nicht vielleicht doch die "wilde Ehe" mit Lisa beenden und sie noch ein mal um ihre Hand bitten würde. Er hatte nur schnell schulterzuckend abgewehrt und gemeint, dass sie ja alle Zeit der Welt hätten und er die Dinge diesmal vielleicht doch nicht wieder überstürzen wollen würde. Helga hatte ihn daraufhin etwas wehmütig angsehen. Er wusste ja, wie sehr sie sich wünschte, ihre Lisa endlich unter der Haube zu sehen. Doch Rokko konnte ihr den Wunsch nicht erfüllen. _Noch nicht. _Er schmunzelte als er daran dachte, dass so eine wilde Ehe ja auch ganz nett war. _Wilde Ehe... _

"Woran denkst du?" wollte Lisa wissen, die lächelnd neben ihm ging, seine Hand fest in ihrer.

"Nur daran, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Lisas Augen leuchteten und sie lehnte sich zu ihm, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

Es war ein verregneter Sonntag Ende August, an dem sie sich zu einem Museumsbesuch in Dahlem, im Südwesten Berlins, entschlossen hatten. Nun waren sie auf dem Weg zurück zur U-Bahn. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und die Luft war angenehm frisch und duftete nach nassen Straßen und Bäumen. So hatten sie mit Absicht einen längeren Weg über den Campus der Freien Universität und durch die kleineren Straßen gewählt, um den bald endenden Sommer noch ein wenig zu genießen. Als sie weiter gingen, legte Rokko seinen Arm um Lisa, die ihren Kopf erschöpft vom Tag auf seine Schulter legte. Er atmete tief ein und aus, als er es sah. Es war klein und wirkte fast ein bisschen verloren und einsam zwischen all den großen... aber es war perfekt. Rokko blieb wie verzaubert stehen und betrachtete es lang.

"Warum bleiben wir stehen?"

"Lisa, schau mal..."

Lisa folgte seinem Blick und lächelte, als sie das kleine Backsteinhaus, das mit wildem Wein bewachsen war und von einem kleinen Garten umrundet wurde, entdeckte.

"Kommt mit." Schon nahm er ihre Hand, zog Lisa hinter sich her und öffnete sachte das kleine Tor, an dem ein Schild "ZU VERKAUFEN" baumelte. Sie tapsten durch die Pfützen im Vorgarten. An den Fenstern waren keine Gardinen mehr, also war es wohl verlassen. Rokko trat nahe an eins der Fenster heran. Er drückte seine Nase an der Scheibe platt, um hinein spähen zu können. Dan zog Rokko sie weiter hinter das Haus. Es grenzte ein recht großer Garten daran. Als Rokko einen Fuß hinein setzte, wurde es bunt um ihn herum. Er sah genau, wie die Blumen für sie blühen würden, wie er hier mit seinem Sohn Fußball spielen würde. Er sah Lisa, wie sie mit ihrer kleinen Tochter an der Hand in den Garten kommen und ihm einen Kuss geben würde und wie sie dann alle gemeinsam auf Schatzsuche zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen gingen. Sein Lächeln wurde strahelnder und er wusste, dass sie hierhin gehörten.

"Lisa, ich würde gern jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen. Ich würde gern hier jeden Morgen neben dir aufwachen."

Er sah sie an und war froh, dass sie ebenso strahlte wie er.

"Ja, das wäre schön", hauchte sie noch, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen, sanften Kuss trafen. Dann nahm Rokko Lisa in seine Arme, ihren Rücken an sich gepresst und legte seine Hände beschützend auf Lisas Bauch, und sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

"Da hinten", er zeigte auf eine stelle zwischen zwei Bäumen, die sich wie ein Bogen neigten, "da bauen wir eine Schaukel hin."

"Und daneben einen Sandkasten", grinste Lisa.

"Ja, für ganz viele Sandkuchen und Kleckerburgen", lachte Rokko und hielt Lisa noch ein bisschen fester. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren und dachte mit Freude und einem wohlig-warmen Gefühl im Bauch an ihre gemeinsame Zukunft in ihrem kleinen Häuschen.

Am Montag Morgen rief Rokko ganz früh beim Besitzer des Häuschens an. Er war fürchterlich nervös und trommelte mit den FIngern auf seinem Schreibtisch herum. Was, wenn es schon verkauft war? Was würde dann aus seinen Träumen werden? Nach einem für ihn endlosen Klingeln hatte der Besitzer das Gespräch angenommen und sofort einen Termin mit ihm vereinbahrt. Das Geschäft war schnell abgeschlossen. Rokko und Lisa musste nur einen kurzen Blick in das Häuschen werfen, um zu wissen, dass es genau das war, was sie sich erträumt hatten. Sie waren bereit jeden Preis dafür zu zahlen. Glücklich standen sie nach dem Kauf im noch leeren Wohnzimmer, Hand in Hand, und erträumten ihre Zukunft in den schillerndsten Farben: sie träumten von einem Zimmer für einen kleinen Rokko und eins für eine kleine Lisa und einem Zimmer unter dem Dach für Rokko und Lisa und ihre große, große Liebe.


	19. Chapter 19

In den nächsten Tagen suchten sie Tapeten, Bodenbeläge, Gardinen und vieles weitere aus. Lisas Eltern waren über die schnelle Entscheidung mit dem Hauskauf geteilter Meinung. Helga freute sich sehr für die Beiden, doch Bernd fand mal wieder etwas zu kritisieren. „Jetzt darf ick schon wieder renovieren, noch keine 3 Monate her, dass wir Lisas Wohnung uff Vordermann gebracht ham und jetzt auch noch'n ganzes Haus." Er stand bei Helga am Catering und beklagte sich lautstark über die fixen Ideen seiner Tochter und seines Quasi-Schwiegersohns.  
„Das sagt ja keiner, Bernd. Soweit ich weiß, hat Rokko heute einen Termin mit einer Handwerkerfirma und Lisa telefoniert schon den ganzen Morgen mit Umzugsfirmen. Es soll doch alles schnell gehen. Sie wollen ja bis Ende September umgezogen sein." Helga schenkte ihm Kaffee nach. „Wat? Handwerker? Umzugsfirma? Bin ick nich mehr jut genug?" er sah seine Frau aufgebracht an. „Ach, Bernd. Dir kann es auch keiner recht machen. Zuerst sagst Du, es ist Dir zuviel und dann fühlst du Dich wieder übergangen. Lass die beiden doch mal machen, die kommen schon, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen." Aber Bernd war nicht zu bremsen. „Das war sicher dem Kowalski seine Idee. Nich die vom Schnattchen. Wie geht das da mit den beiden jetzt eigentlich weiter, häh? Hört ma da wat von wegen heiraten und so?" „Nein, sie sagen beide, dass sie es nicht wieder überstürzen wollen, so wie das letzte Mal. Ich kann den armen Rokko sogar ein bisschen verstehen. Das war damals nicht richtig was Lisa gemacht hat…" Bernd fiel ihr ins Wort. „Hat ja damals keener wissen können, wie sich der Seidel junior entpuppt! Aber von wegen Überstürzen…das mit dem Haus war ja wohl auch n' ziemlicher Schnellschuss. Häuser kofen kanner, aber unserm Schnattchen mal nen Antrag machen. Gerade wo da wat Kleenes unterwegs is." Helga legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Is ja gut! Mir wäre es ja auch lieber, wenn sie heiraten würden, wenigstens standesamtlich. Aber der Rokko, das ist ein guter Kerl. Der lässt unsere Lisa nicht sitzen. Da bin ich ganz sicher." „Ich doch ooch, Helga-Mäuschen. Ich hab's ja kapiert, dat der Boxer dat Beste für mein Schnattchen ist."

Währendessen schlugen sich Lisa und Rokko mit ganz anderen Problemen herum.  
Rokko hatte zwar endlich Handwerkerfirmen gefunden, die sofort am nächsten Tag mit den Renovierungsarbeiten anfangen konnten und die ihm auch versicherten mit Böden, Wänden und den anderen anstehenden Arbeiten in zwei Wochen fertig zu werden, aber Lisa hatte immer noch keine Umzugsfirma gefunden, die am 18. September noch Kapazitäten für Ihren Umzug frei hatte. Nachdem sie Rokko am Handy über die Situation informiert hatte und er ihr versprochen hatte, sich sobald er wieder im Büro war, darum zu kümmern, ging sie zum Catering, um sich einen frischen Tee zu holen. _Hach, ein Kaffee wäre mir jetzt zwar lieber, aber Du bist wichtiger! _Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den mittlerweile doch recht deutlich wachsenden Bauch.

Am Catering sah sie ihren Vater stehen. „Hallo Papa! Mama, machst Du mir bitte noch einen Tee?" Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tresen und setzte sich neben Bernd. „Na, Schnattchen, alles in Ordnung?" „Geht so! Wir haben zwar jetzt endlich Handwerker, die morgen anfangen und auch bis zum Umzug fertig werden, aber immer noch niemand der am 18. den Umzug machen kann. Alle Firmen sind total überlastet." Helga stellte die volle Teetasse vor ihr ab. „Das wird schon Mäuschen!" „So, Umzug am 18.September, wa?" Bernd sah Lisa fragend an. „Ja, aber das weißt Du doch, Papa!" „Kann ich in deinem Büro mal schnell telefonieren?" Bernd war schon losgelaufen, bevor Lisa und Helga irgendetwas erwidern konnten. „Was macht er denn jetzt, Mama? Er ist nicht glücklich damit, dass wir das Haus gekauft haben, oder? Sag's mir ruhig! Ich seh's ihm doch an." Lisa sah ihre Mutter niedergeschlagen an. „Ach, Lisa, Du kennst doch deinen Vater. Er hat immer an allem was zu mosern. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich gern gesehen, wenn ihr ihn um Rat gefragt hättet und nicht gleich gekauft hättet." Lisa nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee, bevor sie antwortete. „Wir haben uns halt auf den ersten Blick in das Haus verliebt, Mama. Und wir wollten nicht riskieren, dass uns noch jemand zuvor kommt."  
Lisas Augen strahlten. „Ich versteh das, Lisa. Aber Dein Vater….." „So alles geregelt! Der Heinz, der macht euch dat am 18." Bernd kam wieder auf sie zu, diesmal mit einem freudigen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Heinz?" kam es zeitgleich von Lisa und Helga. „Wer ist denn Heinz?" Helga sah Bernd verdattert an. „Heinz Paschulke, ein ehemaliger Kollege, der sich dann mit nem Umzugsunternehmen selbständig gemacht hat, nachdem se den auch rausgeschmissen ham. Dat läuft wohl recht jut und für mein Schnattchen hat er am 18. September auch noch Zeit." Er lachte Lisa an. „Na, manchmal brauchst Du Deinen alten Vater doch noch, wa?" Lisa, die ihren Vater die ganze Zeit über ungläubig angeschaut hatte, fiel ihm jetzt um den Hals. „Danke, Papa!" „Schon jut, Kind! Mach ick doch gern! Kannst deinem Boxer sagen, dass er jetzt nur noch dafür sorgen muss, dass seine Handwerker ooch ja fertig werden." Lisa gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Werden sie schon, Papa. Aber wolltest Du Rokko nicht mehr weiter „Boxer" nennen?" sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. Bernd sah etwas verlegen zur Seite. „Tut mir leid, Schnattchen. Kommt nich wieder vor! Ick weeß doch, dat dein Rokko dat schon alles im Griff hat!"

Rokko war mehr als froh zu hören, dass sein Schwiegervater eine Lösung für das Umzugsproblem gefunden hatte. Zur Feier des Tages, beschlossen sie zum Abendessen in ihren Lieblingsitaliener zu gehen. Lisas Übelkeit war seit Wochen glücklicherweise verschwunden, dafür hatte sie ständig Hunger. Es war nicht selten vorgekommen, dass er sie in den letzten Tagen, nachts, in der Küche vor dem offenen Kühlschrank vorgefunden hatte. Das war ihr dann immer sehr peinlich. Innerlich musste Rokko dann immer lachen, wenn er ihr dabei zusah, wie sie das Stück Schokolade, die Gewürzgurke oder auch beides vor ihm zu verstecken versuchte, dabei knallrot wurde und irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte. Gleichzeitig wurde es ihm aber auch warm ums Herz, weil er diese Frau von ganzem Herzen liebte und sie immer noch am niedlichsten fand, wenn ihr etwas peinlich war.

Auch heute Abend konnte er wieder nur schmunzelnd zusehen, welche Massen an Essen seine Lisa verdrückte. _Aber sie isst ja auch für zwei!_ Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und dachte an das was sie beide noch erwarten würde. Er freute sich auf seine Zukunft mit Lisa und auch unbändig darauf Vater zu werden. Er war angekommen und diesmal hatte er die Sicherheit, dass es Lisa genauso ging.


	20. Chapter 20

Anfang November hatten sie ihr Häuschen im Grünen so weit, dass sie zu einer Einweihungsparty laden konnten. Als die Gäste nach und nach eintrudelten und von Rokko und Lisa fröhlich am Eingang begrüßt wurde, erwartete sie bereits ein riesiger Topf Chili und einige Kuchen. Lisa und Rokko hatten alles gemeinsam vorbereitet. Zum ersten Mal wurde die kleine Küche voll ausgelastet. Sie hatten es genossen, mehlbestäubte Kleidung und klebrige Finger zu haben. Rokko hatte einen Teigklecks von Lisas Nase geküsst und sie hatte ihre mehligen Hände in seinen Locken vergraben, als sie ihn an sich gezogen hatte, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Am Abend der Einweihungsparty hatten sie aber alle Spuren beseitigen können. Schnell war ihr Haus erfüllt von Musik, Lachen und aufgeregten Gesprächen. Als eigentlich schon alle da waren, klingelte es an der Tür. Rokko spurtete zur Tür, öffnete sie und begrüßte den letzten Gast mit einem Strahlen. "Schön, dass du es geschafft hast, Melanie", sagte er, als er sie zur Begrüßung umarmte. Nachdem er die Tür wieder hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, nahm er ihr den Mantel ab und geleitete sie ins Wohnzimmer. Lisa war sogleich zur Stelle. Auch sie umarmte Melanie mit einem Strahlen. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas schuldig, dass sie quasi für die geplatzte Hochzeit von Rokko und Melanie verantwortlich war. Aber Lisa hoffte inständig und ehrlich, dass auch Melanie mit einem anderen noch das große Glück finden würde, so wie Lisa es mit Rokko nun festhalten wollte. Ganz fest.

Lisa führte Melanie durch das Haus und zeigte ihr auch ihr kleines Arbeitszimmer, von wo aus Lisa nach der Geburt des Babys wenigstens ab und an ihre Arbeit für Kerima fortführen würde.

"Es ist wunderschön, euer Häuschen", lächelte Melanie, als sie die Treppen hinunter kamen, um sich wieder zu den anderen zu gesellen.

"Danke. Wir sind auch sehr glücklich, dass wir es gefunden haben. Es war wie ein Wink des Schicksals..."

"Schicksal, ja." Melanies Gedanken schweiften kurz ab und sie dachte mit ein wenig Wehmut daran, dass hier auch ihr Zuhause hätte sein können. Aber sie schüttelte die Gedanken weg. Es war gut so, wie es war. Rokko und Lisa gehörten zusammen.

"Melanie, da bist du ja, ich hab dich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht!" kam plötzlich Jürgen wie aus dem Nichts auf sie zugestürmt und zog sie eilig mit sich. Lisa konnte nur verwundert den Kopf schütteln und ging allein wieder zu den übrigen Gästen.

"Wo hast du denn Melanie gelassen?" empfing sie Rokko mit einem Lächeln und nahm ihre Hand, um Lisa an sich zu ziehen. Bevor Lisa antworten konnte, küsste Rokko sie aber schon sanft.

"Melanie wurde von Jürgen entführt. Wohin? Keine Ahnung. Er erschien wie aus dem Nichts und war dann auch schon wieder mit ihr verschwunden... ach, guck, da sind sie ja", zeigte Lisa in Richtung Treppe.

"Soso, Jürgen und Melanie", lächelte Rokko und zog Lisa noch ein wenig näher an sich.

"Was machen Sie denn da mit meiner Tochter, Herr Kowalski?" fragte der gerade vorbei kommende Bernd mit einem Augenzwinkern, was dennoch so bedrohlich auf Rokko wirkte, dass er gleich wieder ein wenig mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Lisa brachte.

"Papa, Rokko ist mein.."

"Ja, was ist er denn, Schnattchen? Hm?"

"Rokko - Rokko ist der Vater meines ungeborenen Kindes und der Mann, den ich über alles liebe - er kann also so ziemlich alles mit mir machen." Lisa schmunzelte ihren Vater an, der zunächst nichts darauf zu antworten musste und mit ansah, wie Lisa nun den leicht verdutzten aber glücklichen Rokko näher an sich zog.

"Na, dann lass deinen Rokko aber wenigstens mal für ein paar Minuten allein, damit der angehende Großvater mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm wechseln kann", grinste Bernd nun und hielt Rokko schon eine Flasche Bier entgegen.

Lisa seufzte theatralisch, küsste Rokko ein letztes Mal kurz auf den Mund und ließ ihn dann mit Bernd davon ziehen. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sah ihnen noch nach, bevor sie sich zu Helga und Yvonne begab, die sich über Stubenwagen und Kinderstühle unterhielten. Lisa stellte sich daneben und hörte genau hin, denn in den nächsten Wochen mussten sie und Rokko sich auch mal langsam um solche Dinge kümmern.

Je länger der Abend wurde, desto mehr ließen sich die Gäste auf der Couch, den Sesseln und Stühlen und Sitzkissen nieder, desto weniger mischten sich die Grüppchen. Immer wieder erhoben sich einige, um zu tanzen. Als Rokko gerade Lisa in seinen Armen wiegte, ließ er seinen Blick über die anderen Gäste streifen. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er sah, wie Melanie und Jürgen es sich auf einem großen Sitzkissen in einer Ecke gemütlich gemacht hatten und sich angeregt unterhielten. Jürgen war gerade im Begriff seinen Arm um sie zu legen, als Rokko seine Augen schloss und den Moment mit Lisa genießen wollte.

Spät verabschiedeten sich die letzten Gäste, die noch beim Aufräumen geholfen hatten und Rokko und Lisa fielen müde in ihr Bett.

Als Rokko am nächsten Morgen gerade Jürgens Kiosk mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand und einem Lächeln im Gesicht verließ, wäre er beinahe mit Melanie zusammengestoßen.

"Oh! Guten Morgen!" begrüßte sie ihn stürmisch und wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen.

"Guten Morgen, Melanie", schmunzelte Rokko. "Hast du vielleicht kurz Zeit. Ich würde da gern etwas mit dir besprechen."

"Ähm, ja, also, jetzt ist schlecht, aber vielleicht nachher? Am Nachmittag?"

"Gern. Ich hol dich ab", konnte er gerade noch sagen, bevor Melanie in Jürgens Kiosk verschwand.

Am Nachmittag ging Rokko fröhlich pfeifend auf Melanies Arbeitsplatz zu und holte sie wie versprochen ab. Sie entschieden sich für ein Eis vom Italiener um die Ecke.

"Was gibt's denn?" wollte Melanie von ihm wissen, als sie ihr Eis auf der Hand hatten.

"Och, ich wollte nur mal wieder mit dir reden. Danke noch Mal, dass du gestern gekommen bist."

Melanies Lächeln war breit, als sie antwortete. "Ich habe für die Einladung zu danken. Euer Häuschen ist ein Traum. Der kleine Garten ist schon jetzt märchenhaft und..."

"Und romantisch?" half Rokko und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er sah wie Melanie leicht errötete und fuhr fort. "Im Garten konnten wir ja noch nicht viel machen. Aber die Bank war uns wichtig. Es ist ein Erbstück von Lisas Großmutter."

"Wunderschön. Wirklich."

Schweigend gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her. Diesmal war es Rokko, der das Wort erneut ergriff.

"Mel, ich... ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich gewesen sein muss nach unserer Trennung. Ich bin dir noch immer unendlich dankbar für dein Verständnis. An der Freundschaft müssen wir aber noch arbeiten", grinste er und blieb stehen. "Und deswegen erzählst du mir jetzt, ob ein gewisser Jürgen Decker dein reges Interesse geweckt hat."

Melanie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Aber sag's keinem weiter, ja? Schon gar nicht Lisa!" drohte Melanie ihm mit einem Finger. "Es ist nämlich so... Jürgen weiß vielleicht noch gar nicht, dass... also, ich mag ihn. Und er ist wahnsinnig lieb. Und vielleicht.. vielleicht kann noch mehr daraus werden."

"Ich werde kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verlieren", lächelte Rokko und umarmte Melanie.

Kaum dass sie wieder zurück bei Kerima waren, klingelte Melanies Telefon. Rokko konnte noch hören, wie sie erfreut "Jürgen!" ausrief, bevor er die Tür zu Lisas Büro grinsend hinter sich schloss.

"Bist du bereit, mein Engel?" begrüßte Rokko sie mit einem Kuss und half ihr in den Mantel, als Lisa nickend auf ihn zu kam.

"Die Frage sollte ich besser dir stellen, mein Robert", lächelte Lisa. "Immerhin begleitest du mich zum ersten Mal zum Ultraschall."

"Ich kann's kaum erwarten."

Rokko zog Lisa an sich und küsste sie zärtlich, bevor er ihre Tasche nahm und mit Lisa am Arm Kerima heute schon eher verließ.


	21. Chapter 21

„Hallo, Frau Plenske!" Frau Dr. Klein begrüßte Lisa, als sie zusammen mit Rokko den Behandlungsraum betrat. „Oh, wen haben sie denn heute dabei?" fragte sie Lisa lächelnd, als sie Rokko bemerkte. „Ist das der Vater, der beim ersten Ultraschall noch nicht existierte?" Lisa wurde rot und musste grinsen. „Ja, das ist der Vater. Rokko Kowalski." Dr. Klein, die in der Praxis ausschließlich für Ultraschalluntersuchungen zuständig war, hatte Rokko noch nicht kennen gelernt. Ihr anderer Arzt, Dr. Fontane, war mit Rokko bereits bekannt, da er sie, seit dem sie wieder zusammen waren, immer zu allen Untersuchungen begleitet hatte.

Lisa erinnerte sich lebhaft an die erste Untersuchung, bei der Dr. Klein sie gefragt hatte, ob der werdende Papa denn gar nicht neugierig auf das erste Bild seines Kindes war. Sie hatte nur murmelnd geantwortet, dass der Vater nicht existent sei und die Ärztin hatte wissend genickt.

„Es freut mich, dass es sie ja doch zu geben scheint." Sie schüttelte Rokko die Hand und zeigte auf einen Stuhl neben der Liege, auf der Lisa bereits Platz genommen hatte. Rokko setzte sich. Lisa hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Pulli ausgezogen und Dr. Klein verteilte das Gel auf der Sonde des Ultraschallgerätes. Als Lisa auf der Liege lag, griff Rokko nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Er war nervös. Bisher war alles normal verlaufen, doch Lisa hatte in den letzten Wochen ziemlich zugenommen und sah fast schon so aus, wie Yvonne damals kurz vor der Geburt. Die Ärztin begann mit der Untersuchung. Rokko und Lisa blickten fasziniert auf den Bildschirm des Gerätes. Kopf und Körper waren deutlich zu erkennen und in einer Einstellung sahen sie sogar die winzigen Fingerchen. Lisa sah zu Rokko, der wie gebannt sein Kind ansah. Sie konnte sehen, dass in seinen Augen Tränen glitzerten und sie drückte kurz seine Hand. Er sah ihr in die Augen und lächelte. Lautlos formten seine Lippen die Worte „Ich liebe Dich". Lisa hauchte ihm einen Luftkuss zu, bevor sie selbst wieder auf den Bildschirm sah.

„Nanu, was ist das denn?" Dr. Klein hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und blickte genauer auf den Bildschirm? „Bei ihrer letzten Blutuntersuchung war alles in Ordnung oder?" sie stand auf und ging zum Tisch, um Lisas Akte zu holen. Sie blätterte darin. Lisa und Rokko tauschten fragende Blicke aus. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Lisa ängstlich. „Moment, Frau Plenske. Ich muss nur etwas überprüfen." Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Akte. „Hmm, nur ganz leicht erhöht, aber die Möglichkeit besteht." Sie legte die Akte zur Seite und kam wieder zu Lisa und Rokko.

„Ich werde sie jetzt an den Echokardiografen anschließen, um mir die Herztöne des Babys anzuhören. Ich habe eine Vermutung und die würde ich gerne prüfen. Aber keine Angst. Mit dem Baby ist alles in Ordnung." Lisa und Rokko war die Erleichterung in den Gesichtern anzusehen. Dr. Klein schloss Lisa an das Gerät an und kurze Zeit später hörten die beiden, das erste Mal, das Herz ihres Babys schlagen. Diesmal hatte nicht nur Rokko Tränen in den Augen. Lisa lief eine Träne über die Wange und sie sah glücklich lächelnd zu Rokko, der ihre Hand jetzt mit beiden Händen festhielt. „ Hören sie das?" Dr. Klein sah die beiden lächelnd an. „Da schlagen zwei Herzen." Rokko blickte sie erstaunt an. „Hört man da auch Lisas Herz?" Das Lächeln der Ärztin wurde breiter. „Nein, der Herzschlag der Mutter ist hier nicht zu hören. Da hat sich die ganze Zeit noch ein zweites Baby hinter seinem Geschwisterchen versteckt." Lisa konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte. Ihr Blick ging zwischen dem überrascht drein blickenden Rokko und der lächelnden Ärztin hin und her. „Soll das heißen, dass ich Zwillinge bekomme?" Lisa hatte endlich ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. „Ja, genau das heißt es, Frau Plenske. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Bei Lisa waren die Tränen jetzt nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Sie liefen in ganzen Bächen über ihr vor Glück strahlendes Gesicht. Und auch Rokko war es nicht peinlich, dass er in seiner Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch suchen musste, um sich die Tränen wegzuwischen. Dr. Klein befreite Lisa von dem Echokardiografen. Sie nahm wieder die Sonde des Ultraschallgerätes auf. „Hier können sie einen Teil des Armes von dem zweiten Kind sehen." Sie zeigte auf eine bestimmte Stelle des Bildschirms. „Wenn sie mögen, kann ich auch mal sehen, ob uns eines der Beiden verrät, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist?" sie sah die beiden fragend an. Lisa blickte zu Rokko. „Willst Du es wissen?" er schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht, du weißt doch, dass ich Überraschungen liebe!" er grinste sie an. „Aber, wenn Du es wissen willst, ist es mir recht, Schatz!" Lisa lächelte ihm zu und wandte sich dann wieder der Ärztin zu. „Nein, wir können es noch abwarten. Das gerade war Neuigkeit genug für heute!" sie strahlte. Dr. Klein nickte, druckte den beiden noch ein Bild des Ultraschalls aus und begann dann das Gerät wegzuräumen und Lisa das Gel vom Bauch zu wischen. Nachdem Lisa wieder angezogen war und einen neuen Termin für die nächste Untersuchung hatte, verließen sie Hand in Hand die Praxis. Als sie auf der Strasse standen, nahm Rokko seine Lisa freudestrahlend in die Arme und wirbelte sie einige Male herum. „Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen!" er ließ Lisa wieder runter und küsste sie zärtlich. „Das werden sicher zwei kleine Lisas, die ihrem Vater genauso den Kopf verdrehen, wie ihre Mutter." Sie gingen langsam die Straße entlang, zu Rokkos Auto. Lisa sah Rokko schelmisch von der Seite an. „Na, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich denke eher, dass es zwei Jungs werden, die genauso frech sind, wie ihr Vater und mich dann aus ihren dunklen Augen ansehen werden, so dass ich nie böse sein kann."

Auf dem Heimweg hielt Lisa das Bild ihrer beiden Kleinen die ganze Zeit in der Hand. Sie hatte angefangen sich gegenseitig Namensvorschläge zu machen. Rokko hatte Lisas letzte Vorschläge, Anne und Christiane, für zwei Mädchen, gerade mit der Bemerkung „Nee, so hießen Ex-Freundinnen von mir!" abgelehnt. „Na, dann mach doch Du mal einen sinnvollen Vorschlag!" Lisa funkelte ihn an. So ging es die ganze Autofahrt weiter. Sie überlegten sich die schrägsten Namen, wie Hildegund und Adelheid, Theodor und Ottokar, Brunhilde und Kasper. Doch etwas wirklich Sinnvolles kam dabei nicht heraus. Als sie schließlich zuhause ankamen, einigten sie sich darauf noch mal in aller Ruhe darüber nachzudenken.

Nach dem Abendessen kuschelten sie sich auf die Couch und schauten „Vater der Braut" an. Lisa kannte den Film zwar auswendig, doch sie musste trotzdem immer wieder lachen, wenn Steve Martin, den Weddingplaner nicht verstand und sich maßlos über die Kosten der Hochzeit aufregte. Rokko sah den Film nur mit halbem Auge. Er dacht über etwas ganz anders nach. Ihm war schon länger klar, dass er Lisa wieder darum bitten würde, seine Frau zu werden. Doch über das wie und wann, war er sich noch nicht im Klaren. Er wusste, dass Lisa mit der Situation in der sie lebten zufrieden war und nicht mit einem Antrag seinerseits rechnete. Als der Film fertig war und er sich im Bad die Zähne putzte, hatte er plötzlich die Idee. Das Lächeln, das er schon seit dem Termin beim Frauenarzt auf den Lippen hatte, wurde intensiver. Endlich wusste er, wie er um Lisas Hand anhalten würde.


	22. Chapter 22

Es war ein Sonntag Mitte Dezember, an dem Lisa Plenske friedlich auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer schlummerte. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches, denn seit sie schwanger war, machte Lisa gern einen Mittagsschlaf. Sie hatte dafür extra eine Liege in ihr Büro stellen lassen. Ungewöhnlich war an diesem Tag nur, dass Rokko sie nicht wie gewöhnlich nach einer Stunde weckte, um mit ihr Kaffee zu trinken. Statt dessen schlummerte Lisa bis in die späten Nachmittagsstunden. Als sanfte Klaviermusik aus der Anlage im Wohnzimmer an ihr Ohr drangen, öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen. Das Zimmer war nur mit ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet.

"Rokko?" fragte Lisa schläfrig und rieb sich die Augen. Aber sie konnte Rokko nirgends entdecken. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Ihr Bauch wurde immer runder und machte ihr immer mehr Probleme. Sie brauchte zwei Anläufe, um endlich von der Couch aufzustehen. Als sie die Decke zusammenlegen wollte, fiel ihr die Karte auf, die an der Couchlehne festgepinnt war. Lisa löste vorsichtig die Nadel und nahm die Karte in die Hand.

_Folge den Sternen._

stand da in Rokkos unverkennbarer Handschrift. Lisa musste Lächeln. Den Sternen gefolgt waren sie schon einmal und knutschend im Planetarium gelandet. Es war der süße Beginn ihrer ersten Beziehung gewesen. Lisa würde immer wieder den Sternen folgen, wenn Rokko sie dazu aufforderte. Nun bemerkte sie auch die vielen Kerzen die auf dem Boden standen - und die Sterne aus silberner Folie, die daneben lagen. Alles glitzerte und funkelte wie im Märchen. Lisa biss sich entzückt auf ihre Unterlippe und machte sachte die ersten Schritte: vorbei an den ersten Kerzen, raus in den Flur. Hier sah sie nun, dass sich die Kerzen einen Weg nach oben bahnten. Sie schlängelten sich die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Lisa folgte ihrer Spur und erkannte einige Sternbilder auf dem Boden. Rokko hatte die Wintersternbilder Orion und Zwillinge gelegt, auch den großen Wagen und Stier. Lisa wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Rokko hatte auf jedes noch so kleine Detail geachtet, so wie er auf sie und die beiden Babies in ihr achtete. Lisa folgte den Kerzen nach oben und sah, dass sie ins Kinderzimmer abbogen. Sie hatten es noch gar nicht eingerichtet, wollten es erst in den Tagen nach Weihnachten angehen, wenn die Geschäfte leerer wurden und die Menschen weniger hektisch. Lisa bog um die Ecke und ging weiter den Pfad der Kerzen entlang zum Fenster, wo er endete. Ein einzelnes Teelicht stand dort und eine zweite Karte.

_Lösche das Licht, mein Engel. _

Lisa wusste nicht, was passieren würde. Sie befeuchtete ihren Daumen und Zeigefinger und löschte damit die Kerze. Als sie ihren Kopf wieder erhob, wurde sie von einem Lichtermeer im Garten empfangen: überall winzige Teelichter, die den Schnee glitzern ließen. Lisa war überwältigt von der Schönheit, die ihr entgegenstrahlte und sie wie eine warme Welle überrollte. Ihr standen bereits die Tränen in den Augen, als sie erkannte, was die Teelichter ihr sagen sollten. _Willst du? _stand da im Schnee. Groß. Und leuchtend. Und voller Liebe. _Willst du? _Und ob sie wollte! "Ja!" flüsterte sie und dann lauter "Ja! Ja, ich will!" Lisa spürte, dass Rokko den Raum betreten hatte und drehte sich langsam um. Sie streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus und ergriff die seinen. Lisa zog Rokko an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Ja, ich will", flüsterte Lisa noch einmal. Rokko wischte mit seinem Daumen sanft die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und küsste die Tränen von ihren Augen. "Du machst mich unendlich glücklich", flüsterte er und schloss Lisa fest in seine Arme. Gemeinsam sahen sie durch das Fenster in den Garten, in dem noch immer die vorsichtige Frage im Schnee glitzerte, während sie sich der Antwort gewiss in den Armen lagen.

"Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich glücklich zu machen, Lisa."

"Das hast du doch längst", lächelte sie und küsste seine Hände, die sie wieder in ihren hielt.

Als Rokko später am Abend alle Kerzen gelöscht und sich zu Lisa gesetzt hatte, die ihn von der Couch aus beobachtet hatte, zog er sie an seine Brust und ließ seine Hände sanft über ihren Bauch streicheln. Eine Spur aus winzigen Küssen legte er von ihrer Schulter bis hinauf zu ihrem linken Ohr. Lisa drehte ihren Kopf leicht, um Rokko auf den Mund zu küssen - langsam, genussvoll und mit all der Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand.

"Rokko?"

"Hm?"

"Wärst du.. also, glaubst du, es würde dir gefallen, nochmal eine große Hochzeit zu planen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du nach der letzten Pleite, nicht wirklich Lust darauf hast, aber-"

"Du träumst noch immer von einer Märchenhochzeit?" lächelte Rokko und strich mit seiner rechten Hand sanft über Lisas Wange, beließ die linke aber auf ihrem Bauch.

"Ja", flüsterte Lisa.

"Dann sollst du sie auch bekommen."

"Wirklich?" Lisa wandte sich noch etwas weiter zu ihm um. Ihre Augen glitzerten

"Wirklich wirklich."

"Aber kirchlich erst, wenn die Zwillinge da sind, ja?"

"Okay", lachte Rokko.

In diesem Moment zuckte Lisa kurz zusammen und auch Rokko hatte gespürt, dass eins der Babies getreten hatte. Sie sahen sich an und Lisa fasste einen Plan. Als sie Rokko davon erzählte, funkelten seine Augen noch mehr.


	23. Chapter 23

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurde Lisa von einem frechen Sonnenstrahl geweckt, der seinen Weg, durch die Jalousie, direkt auf ihre Nase gefunden hatte. Sie blinzelte und ein Strahlen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie fühlte sich, wie sie sich als Kind immer gefühlt hatte, wenn sie am heiligen Abend morgens erwacht war. Einfach nur glücklich. Doch der Grund war diesmal nicht die Aussicht auf die Geschenke und das Christkind. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und sah hinüber zu Rokko, der friedlich schlief. Sie legte ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch, der täglich zu wachsen schien. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren linken Ringfinger, an dem seit gestern Abend ihr Ehering steckte. Lisa musste grinsen und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Seit gestern war sie Frau Robert Kowalski.

Sie hatten sich ganz heimlich, still und leise getraut. Niemand war dabei gewesen, genau so wie Rokko es schon damals hatte haben wollen. _Ab die Post ins Glück!_  
Es war Lisas Idee gewesen, dass sie heimlich heiraten könnten. Nur sie beide und ihr ganz großes Glück. Und dann später, nach der Geburt der Zwillinge, die große Hochzeit mit allen Verwandten und Freunden. Es war ein ziemliches Problem gewesen, überhaupt noch einen Termin vor Weihnachten zu bekommen. Und als Rokko dann auch noch unbedingt auf dem Fernsehturm heiraten wollte, hatte Lisa die Hoffnung, dieses Jahr noch heiraten zu können, schon fast aufgegeben. Doch auch diesmal hatte ihr Rokko mal wieder das Unmögliche möglich gemacht. Am 20. Dezember war er, freudestrahlend, in ihr Büro gestürmt und hatte ihr verkündet, dass sie am 23. um 17 Uhr einen Termin mit dem Standesbeamten hatten. Wie er das geschafft hatte, wusste Lisa nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Es zählte nur eins: Sie würden heiraten.

Sie entschieden sich dagegen den ganzen Tag frei zu nehmen. Es würde weniger auffallen, wenn sie einfach zur Mittagspause verschwanden, denn schließlich war es ja ein Tag vor Weihnachten. Und so verabschiedete sich Lisa gegen Mittag von Melanie, gab ihr für den Rest des Tages frei und wünschte ihr schöne Festtage. Dann ging sie zum Catering, wo Rokko schon auf sie wartete. „Na, ihr beiden. Heute früher Schluss?" Helga sammelte gerade einige Tassen vom Tresen. „Ja, wir haben noch was zu erledigen." Rokko grinste seine baldige Schwiegermutter an und griff nach Lisas Hand. „Na, dann! Viel Spaß! Wir sehen uns morgen!" Helga winkte ihnen hinterher. Im Fahrstuhl seufzte Lisa leise. Rokko hob ihr das Kinn an und sah ihr in die Augen. „Alles ok?" „Ach, ich hab gerade nur daran gedacht, dass meinen Eltern sicher enttäuscht sein werden, dass sie nicht dabei sind." Rokko schmunzelte. „Sicher, aber das war Deine Idee. Bekommst Du doch noch kalte Füße?" sein Blick wurde ernster. Lisa sah ihn schockiert an. „Nein!" sie griff auch noch nach seiner anderen Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. „Ich war mir noch nie bei etwas so sicher, wie bei dem Gedanken daran, Deine Frau zu werden. Ich liebe Dich!" Rokko lächelte sie an, zog sie zu sich und sie versanken in einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
Sie bemerkten gar nicht, dass sich die Fahrstuhltür im Erdgeschoss öffnete. Erst als sich die Türen schon wieder schlossen, ließen sie sich los und verließen das Kerimagebäude.

Um Viertel vor fünf fuhren sie den Aufzug des Fernsehturms hinauf. Jetzt waren sie beide ganz ruhig. Vorher, zuhause, waren sie unruhig und nervös im Haus herumgelaufen. Doch je näher die Zeiger der Uhr gegen 5 Uhr wanderten, desto entspannter wurden sie. Rokko strich Lisa eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte sie liebevoll an. Lisa griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht. Sie küssten sich noch schnell, bevor der Aufzug hielt.

Die Vermählung dauerte nur einige Minuten. Der Standesbeamte gratulierte Ihnen. Draußen macht eine Photograph noch, vor einem großen Panoramafenster, Bilder von Ihnen.  
Danach standen sie Hand in Hand da und genossen den Ausblick auf das nächtliche Berlin. Lisa hatte ihren Kopf auf Rokkos Schulter gelegt. Plötzlich ließ Rokko Lisas Hand los. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn irritiert an. Er lächelte und sie merkte, wie er ihr etwas über den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand schob. Sie sah nach unten und ihr funkelte der schönste Ring entgegen, den sie je gesehen hatte. „Damit Du diesen Tag niemals vergisst!" Rokko sah sie zärtlich aus seinen dunklen Augen an. Lisa lief die erste Träne über die Wange. Er hob die Hand und strich sie sanft mit dem Daumen weg. Lisas Augen strahlten mit dem blauen Topas, der den silbernen Ring, zusammen mit 6 kleinen Diamanten, zierte um die Wette. Sie nahm ihn kurz ab, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Da entdeckte sie die Gravur:

_Du bist der Engel in meinen Träumen 23. Dezember 2008 Rokko_

Rokko war hinter sie getreten und hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen. „Gefällt er Dir?" sie spürte sein Lächeln. Lisa drehte sich in seinen Armen und sah Rokko an. „Ja! Schöner hätte ich ihn mir nie träumen können." Sie strahlte und wieder rannen ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Rokko nahm ihr den Ring ab, streifte ihn ihr wieder über den Finger und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Kurze Zeit später verließ das frisch vermählte Ehepaar Kowalski den Fernsehturm.

„Träumst Du?" Rokko war aufgewacht sah sie schmunzelnd an. Lisa drehte, lächelnd, den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Traum war." Sie grinste. „Ich hab geträumt, dass wir gestern geheiratet haben." Sie rutschte näher an Rokko heran und er legte seinen Arm um sie. „Hmm…, ich hab das selbe geträumt." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. „Dann kann es ja nur wahr sein, oder?" er küsste sie hinters Ohr.Den Rest des Vormittags verbrachten sie im Bett, bevor sie sich für den heilig Abend in Göberitz, bei Lisas Eltern, fertig machten.


	24. Chapter 24

Als David Seidel am Valentinstag die Zeitung aufschlug, musste er schon schlucken. Sehen hatte er DAS nicht wollen. Es tat nicht weh, aber es wurmte ihn unendlich.

_...möchten Robert Konrad Kowalski und seine Frau Elisabeth Maria die Geburt ihrer Zwillinge Rosalie und Linus bekannt geben..._

David fuhr sich durch sein eh schon zerzaustes Haar und schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

"Verdammt!"

Er wusste nicht mal, was ihn eigentlich mehr ärgerte: dass Lisa eine Familie ohne ihn gegründet hatte, oder dass sie es ausgerechnet mit Kowalski tat. Und nun hatte sie den geheiratet und ihn nicht einmal dazu eingeladen. Dabei hatte er geglaubt, dass er Lisa vielleicht doch noch nicht ganz egal war.

"Daviiiiiiid", kam das lang gezogene Jammern von Mandy aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Daviiiiid!"

"Ich komm ja schon!" Er klang ungehalten, nein, er WAR ungehalten. Sein Leben hätte auch so verlaufen sollen, wie das von Kowalski: Lisa heiraten, eine kleine Familie mit ihr gründen, glücklich werden, dann zur Ruhe setzen und den Enkeln beim Spielen zu gucken. Dass er der beziehungsunfähigste Mann ganz Berlins war, ließ er schön beiseite fallen. Wütend stampfte er ins Schlafzimmer.

"Lass uns heiraten, Mary."

"Ich heiße aber Mandy!"

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit saß Helga Plenske selig lächelnd vor einer Tasse Milchkaffee, den sie sich gerade genehmigt hatte. Sie kramte das Foto hervor, das sie seit einer Woche immer an ihrem Herzen trug. Helga Plenske war die stolzeste Oma der Welt und war bereit allen, die danach fragten oder auch nur so aussahen, als würden sie danach fragen wollen, das erste Bild von Rosalie und Linus zu zeigen. Ganz schrumpelig waren sie noch darauf und hatten ihre Augen und winzigen Fäustchen noch zugekniffen. Sie seufzte gerade zum zehnten Mal, als sie die schwere Hand von Bernd auf ihre Schulter legte.

"Sind se nich' süß?" meinte Bernd verträumt, als er sich an den Tresen setzte und Helga nur zustimmend nicken konnte. "So, Helga-Mäuschen, ich hab die Zeitung gerade von Jürgen geholt. Die Anzeige muss ja irgendwo da drin sein."

Eilig blätterte er die Zeitung durch und übersah die Anzeige noch beim ersten Mal. Er blätterte sie ein zweites Mal durch und endlich fand er sie. Was er allerdings auch fand, war die tatsächliche Auflösung eines bereits gelöst geglaubten Rätsels. Bernd ließ die Zeitung sinken und sein entsetztes Gesicht kam dahinter zum Vorschein.

"Was ist denn Bernd?" wollte Helga eilig wissen. Sorgenfalten bildeten sich alsbald auf ihrer Stirn. "Bernd? Sag doch was!"

"Ick gloob's nich. Die ham... det Schanttchen... und der Boxer.. die ham... Und ohne uns! Und ham's ooch nich jesacht...Det muss doch... vor Weihnachten! Bestimmt..."

Während Bernd weiterhin unverständlich vor sich hin brabbelte, nahm ihm Helga die Zeitung aus der Hand und las, was Bernd so verwirrt hatte. Helga seufzte, als sie die Anzeige las, doch anders als Bernd, fand sie in sich nur pure Freude über das Glück, dass ihrer Lisa endlich vollkommen hold war. Sie hatte ja schon so etwas vermutet, als sie den Ring an Lisas Hand zu Weihnachten bemerkt hatte. Doch als ihre Tochter bei näherer Befragung ausgewichen war und nur geheimnisvoll gelächelt hatte, hatte Helga nicht nachgebohrt. Es war ein schöner Ring. Und Rokko Kowalski war der perfekte Ehemann für Lisa und der beste Vater, den sie sich für ihre süßen Enkelkinder wünschen konnte. Dass sie die Hochzeit geheim gehalten hatten... nun, etwas anderes hatte sie von ihrer Lisa und ihrem Gatten nicht erwartet. Die beiden waren schon immer für eine Überraschung gut gewesen. Helga grinste, packte eilig ihre Sachen zusammen, packte auch eine Flasche von dem Champagner ein, der hinter dem Tresen stand und nahm dann den verdatterten Bernd an die Hand, um raus nach Dahlem zu fahren, wo sich das kleine Heim von Lisa, Rokko und den beiden Kleinen befand. Auf so eine Hochzeit musste man schließlich anstoßen!

Kurz nachdem Helga und Bernd gegangen waren, kam Sabrina ans Catering. Sie setzte sich gelangweilt an den Tresen und schaute sich um, in der Hoffnung jemanden für ein Schwätzchen zu erspähen. Kurze Zeit später kam Inka, um sich einen Kaffe zu holen. „Hast Du nichts zu tun, Sabrina?" kam es spitz von ihr, als sie die Cafemaschine zum laufen brachte. „Ich mach Pause." Inka nahm, mit einem abschätzigen Blick zu Sabrina, ebenfalls am Tresen Platz und griff nach der Zeitung, die Helga und Bernd dort hatten liegen lassen. Sie wollte gerade die Seite mit den privaten Anzeigen zuschlagen, als ihr die Namen von Rokko und Lisa ins Auge sprangen. „Nee, das gibt's ja nicht!" sie zog die Zeitung näher und las die Anzeige noch mal. Sabrina rückte näher an Inka heran um zu sehen, was Inkas Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. „Zeig mal!" sie zog an der Zeitung, doch Inka hatte den Ellenbogen darauf gelegt und so riss Sabrina lediglich eine Ecke ab. „Was steht denn da?" Sabrinas Hals wurde immer länger. Endlich ließ Inka die Zeitung los, schob sie zu Sabrina hinüber und deutete auf die Anzeige. Sabrina riss sie an sich und überflog die Zeilen. „Und was is daran jetzt so spannend?? Dass die Plansche ihre Kinder bekommen hat, das wissen wir doch schon. Rosalie? Was soll denn das überhaupt für ein Name sein?" sie blickte Inka dümmlich grinsend an. „Du blickst auch gar nichts, Sabrina. Ließ den Satz doch noch mal genauer." Inka konnte sich ein Schmunzeln über Sabrinas Begriffsstutzigkeit nicht verkneifen. Sabrina nahm die Zeitung wieder in die Hand und begann noch mal die Anzeige halblaut zu lesen: „...möchten Robert Konrad Kowalski und seine Frau Elisabeth Maria die Geburt ihrer Zwillinge Rosalie und Linus bekannt geben... Die ham den Nachnamen von Lisa vergessen. Mann sind die doof!" sie sah Inka triumphierend an. Inka begann zu lachen. „Nee, Sabrina, das einzige was hier doof ist, bist Du! Lisas neuer Nachname steht da sehr wohl drin." Sabrina starrte wieder auf die Buchstaben. „Wie neuer Nachname? …und seine Frau Elisabeth…. Nee, dat kann ja wohl nich sein. Versteh ich das jetzt richtig? Die ham geheiratet, oder was?" Sabrina blickte ungläubig von der Zeitung zu Inka. „Ja, genau das heißt es. Ist bei dir jetzt auch endlich der Groschen gefallen? Lisa und der Kowalski haben geheiratet und keinem was davon gesagt."

Ihren letzten Satz hatte sie so laut gesagt, dass Hugo, der gerade auf dem Weg in sein Atelier war, neugierig näher trat**. „**Quoi? Was habe ich da gerade gehört?" er sah Inka fragend an. Sie nahm Sabrina die Zeitung aus der Hand und hielt sie Hugo kommentarlos hin. Hugo griff danach und fand auch sofort die Anzeige. Lächelnd legte er sie wieder auf den Tresen. „C'est formidable. Sehr geschickt gemacht. So sind sie dem Trubel entkommen, der unweigerlich ausgebrochen wäre, wenn bekannt geworden wäre, dass die Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima heiraten wird. Ich freue mich für die beiden!" Inka schnappte überrascht nach Luft. „Dass sie dem Medienrummel ausweichen wollten ist ja klar, aber dass sie es auch vor uns verschwiegen haben…was sagst Du denn dazu?" Hugo blickte Sabrina nach, die gerade zurück an ihren Platz am Empfang ging und dabei jedem, der ihr über den Weg lief, die Neuigkeit berichtete. „Habt ihr schon gehört! Unsere Chefin heißt jetzt Kowalski!" „Wenn ich mir das" er deutete zu Sabrina, „anschaue, dann kann ich die Entscheidung sehr gut nachvollziehen. Wir haben einfach viel zu viele Leute hier, die kein Geheimnis für sich behalten können." Er nickte Inka schmunzelnd zu und entschwand in sein Atelier.

Währendessen war in der WG von Hanna und Timo heftige Betriebsamkeit ausgebrochen. Beide hatten komplett verschlafen und wuselten geschäftig durch die Wohnung, um so schnell wie möglich zur Arbeit zu kommen, als das Telefon klingelte. „Lass es klingeln. Das ist sicher Hugo, der sich wundert wo ich stecke. Ein persönlicher Anschiss nachher reicht mir. Das brauch ich nicht auch noch am Telefon." Hanna verschwand im Bad. „Vielleicht isses ja auch für mich! Timo griff nach dem Apparat. „Timo Pietsch!" „Hallo, Timo! Ich bin's!" meldete sich seine Mutter. „Mama, was gibt es denn? Du willst sicher wissen, warum ich noch nicht da bin. Ich sag es Dir wenn ich da bin, damit ich nicht noch später komme. Tschüß!" Timo wollte wieder auflegen. Er hätte auf Hanna hören sollen und das Telefon einfach klingeln lassen sollen. „Warte, Timo!" „Ja, was denn noch?" er klang ziemlich genervt. „Habt ihr heute schon in die Zeitung geschaut?" „Nein, denn dann wären wir noch später dran." „Na, dann macht das mal. Die Anzeigenseite ist heute besonders interessant. Bis später!" Inka hatte aufgelegt. Timo warf das Telefon auf den Tisch und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. „Bist Du fertig?" Hanna kam endlich wieder aus dem Bad. „Wer war es denn?" „Meine Mutter!" Timo kam wieder in die Küche und griff nach seiner Jacke. „Oh, hat Hugo sie vorgeschickt?" Hanna lief zur Tür. „Nein, es schien ihr komplett egal zu sein, dass ich noch nicht da bin und von Dir hat sie überhaupt nicht gesprochen. Sie wollte nur wissen, ob wir schon Zeitung gelesen haben. Die Anzeigenseite wäre heute so interessant. Komm lass uns gehen." Er ging an Hanna vorbei in den Hausgang. Hanna folgte ihm. „Hmm, komm wir schauen noch schnell bei Jürgen in die Zeitung. Vielleicht weiß er ja, was deine Mutter meint." „Oh, nee! Wir erfahren das doch noch früh genug." Timo sah Hanna gequält an. „Hopp, komm. Die paar Minuten sind jetzt auch schon egal." Hanna zog ihn in Jürgens Kiosk.

„Hallo, Jürgen! Weißt Du was heute so interessantes in der Zeitung steht?" Hanna stürmte auf Jürgen zu und schnappte sich eine der Zeitungen, die neben der Kasse lagen und begann darin zu blättern. „Guten Morgen, ihr zwei! Na, wohl ein wenig spät dran, oder?" Jürgen grinste Timo an. „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen und jetzt wird es noch später, nur weil Miss Neugier unbedingt noch in die Zeitung schauen muss." Timo verrollte die Augen und blickte zu Hanna. Jürgen lachte und nahm Hanna die Zeitung, in der sie immer noch sehr planlos herumblätterte, aus der Hand. „Hey!" Hanna sah ihn aufgebracht an. Jürgen schlug zielsicher die Anzeigenseite auf und hielt ihr die Zeitung wieder unter die Nase. „Damit Du Dich nicht zu Tode suchen musst!" Hanna griff wieder danach. Ihr Augen wurden beim lesen immer größer. Jetzt trat auch Timo neugierig näher und blickte über Hannas Schulter in die Zeitung. „Hast Du das gewusst?" Hanna sah Jürgen fragend an. Jürgens Gesicht sprach Bände. „Nein. Und wenn Frau Kowalski das nächste Mal bei mir auftaucht, dann werde ich ihr auch noch mal ganz genau sagen, was ich davon halte. Einfach heimlich heiraten und die besten Freunde müssen es aus der Zeitung erfahren." „So schlimm ist das nu auch wieder nicht!" meldete sich Timo zu Wort. „Wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, was sie sich so an Trubel gespart haben. So mach ich das später auch mal. Da spart man ne Menge Geld, weil man niemanden zu einer Feier einladen muss. Find ich klasse!" Hanna faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Das Du das so siehst war mir ja klar. Also, ich freu mich für die beiden, aber ich kann Dich schon verstehen, Jürgen. Als bester Freund wäre ich auch sauer." Timo blickte auf die Uhr. „Hanna, wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. Besprechen können wir das auch noch ein anderes Mal." Er ging zur Tür, die in diesem Moment geöffnet wurde. „Hallo, zusammen!" Melanie betrat lächelnd den Kiosk. „Hallo und Tschüß!" Timo zerrte Hanna an Melanie vorbei aus der Tür. Melanie sah den beiden verwundert nach, bevor sie auf Jürgen zuging. „Was ist denn mit denen los?" Jürgen schenkte Melanie sein strahlendstes Lächeln. „Ach, die sind spät dran! Ist bei Dir alles ok?"

„Ähm, klar, mir geht es gut", antwortete Melanie mit fröhlichem, aber verwirrtem Lächeln. „Warum fragst du?" "Na ja, es kommt ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass der Ex-Verlobte heiratet..." Jürgen sprach nicht zu Ende, schob Melanie nur die Zeitung mit der Anzeige hinüber. Er sah, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten und ihr rechter Zeigefinger an ihren Mund wanderte, was er immer tat, wenn Melanie angestrengt nachdachte. Jürgen überlegte, ob er sie in den Arm nehmen oder lieber erst einen Kaffee anbieten sollte. Sie waren erst ein paar Mal ausgegangen - manchmal wusste er daher nicht, wie er sich in welcher Situation verhalten sollte. Als er sich gerade dazu entschlossen hatte, den Kaffe zu holen, ergriff Melanie seine Hand und zog ihn an sich heran. "Ich dachte, es wäre dir spätestens nach gestern Abend klar, dass mich eine Nachricht wie diese nur freuen kann." Sanft strich sie mit ihrer Hand über Jürgens Wange und legte ihre Lippen auf seine.

Zur gleichen Zeit standen Lisa und Rokko im Kinderzimmer und sahen ihren zwei kleinen Engeln beim Schlafen zu. Lisa hatte den Kopf an Rokkos Schulter gelegt. „Glaubst Du die ersten haben die Anzeige schon gelesen?" Rokko grinste und griff nach Lisas Hand, um sie leise aus dem Zimmer zu ziehen, um die beiden Zwerge, die gerade erst eingeschlafen waren, nicht zu wecken. Mit einem Blick zum Tisch zwischen den Bettchen vergewisserte er sich, dass das Babyphone auch eingeschaltet war, bevor er sacht die Tür schloss. „Ich denke schon!" er schmunzelte. „Dann wundert es mich aber, dass noch niemand angerufen hat. Mein Vater regt sich ganz bestimmt richtig auf und meine Mutter…? Sie ist sicher enttäuscht." Lisa sah etwas traurig zu Rokko, während sie die Treppe hinunterging. „Heute ruft auch ganz sicher niemand an." Verschmitzt grinsend ging er an Lisa vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Lisa blieb verwirrt blickend im Flur stehen. „Warum bist Du da so sicher?" „Darum!" Rokko stand wieder im Türrahmen und hielt ihre beiden ausgeschalteten Handys und das Telefonkabel in der Hand. „Wir sind heute nicht zu erreichen für niemanden und morgen auch nicht. Die sollen sich erstmal abregen." Lisa starrte ihn zuerst ungläubig an, doch ganz langsam machte sich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht breit. „Aber eins hast Du noch vergessen." Grinsend lief sie in die kleine Abstellkammer neben der Haustür. Jetzt machte Rokko ein verwundertes Gesicht. „So, das wäre erledigt!" Lisa kam lächelnd aus der Kammer heraus. „Du kennst doch meine Eltern, die rufen nicht an, die stehen wahrscheinlich bald vor der Tür und deshalb hab ich die Klingel abgestellt. Jetzt sind wir wirklich nicht mehr zu erreichen!" schelmisch grinsend ging sie auf Rokko zu. Dieser zog sie in seine Arme und lächelte sie glücklich an. „Weißt Du was?" „Nein, was denn?" Lisa schüttelte ebenfalls lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich liebe Dich!"

So, lieber Leser, hier verlassen wir Lisa, Rokko und die beiden Zwerge. Was ihnen die Zukunft bringen wird, das wissen wir nicht genau. Doch in unserer Vorstellung leben sie weiterhin glücklich und zufrieden in ihrem Häuschen mit dem kleinen Zimmer unterm Dach für ihre große Liebe.

----------------------------------------------

Was lange währt, wird endlich fertig! ;o)

Liebe Leser, vielen Dank für euer Feedback, eure Unterstützung und Eure Geduld.

Anne und Chrissi :o)


End file.
